


Spread Your Wings

by imthederpyfox



Series: Detroit: Become Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, After Ending, Angst, Blood, Collab, Crime Scenes, Drinking, Other, Pain, Peaceful Route, RP, Roleplay fic, Smoking, Sort Of, Swearing, Unlikely Friendships, Violence, based off a roleplay, connor is an anxious mess, for now, gavin's not as bad as he looks, some fluff I guess, two connors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Gavin Reed hated androids. So how does he find himself looking after one when it turns up at his crime scene?------------This is an RP between myself and ask-angel-rk800connor-au on tumblr ------> https://ask-angel-rk800connor-au.tumblr.com/





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is still ongoing for the time being so the timing between uploads may be varied

Connor was flying as usual. The weather forecast didn't say anything about the rain so he could fly all day, but then when he was about 15 miles from home, a big storm with heavy rain came down. It was one of those storms that suddenly came form nowhere. He didn't expect that. His feathers were getting wet really fast and as he already knew, wet feathers couldn't lift up anything.  
His feathers got wet that fast that he didn't have a chance to even land. He was about ten metres in the air when his wings couldn't keep him up anymore, he was falling down without control. 

He hit the ground hard. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was stuck in a deep hole, the sides made of mud and slick with the weather. He couldn’t get out of there.  
His feathers were wet and heavy - he was stuck here without way out. The water was collecting in hole, already at his ankles.

"God I hate doing this shit in the rain." A rough voice came from nearby, where Gavin Reed - a local detective from the DPD - was walking around a crime scene with his partner. The old building yard had been abandoned many years ago and happened to be the site of multiple murders and drug deals.  
"We better hurry anyway, Gav." His partner chided him, rolling his eyes at Gavin's antics. "The rain will wash away certain parts of the scene that'll be important."  
"Yeah, yeah, alright chill, I've been at this job for a lot longer than you, Scott. Geez..." His squelching boot steps came closer to the hole Connor had found himself in, the water now coming up to his kneecaps. "Ima have a smoke and check out the rest of the area, try and find the weapon, Scotty."

Connor heard someones voice. It echoed in the deep hole he had tried to climb out of. He looked up at the sky, the rain blurring his vision. He didn't know what to do. If he stayed here much longer he'd drown. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want anyone to see him either.  
"H-Hello...?" he asked, his voice echoed, banging off of the walls of the pit. He'd have to be seen, but at least he would be alive.  
The footsteps came slowly closer and a small plume of smoke rose into the air. "What the phuck...?" The rough voice returned, more of a mumble to himself than his obnoxious complaining before. He came into view above the hole and stared at Connor for a moment - Connor staring right back - before cursing and looking around. "What are you doing in a hole?!"

Connor wrapped his arms around himself trying to hide his wings behind his back. The water level was getting higher quite fast. "I-I fell... and I'm stuck..." He stuttered, trying not to panic. He was scared of water. His wings were heavier and wetter with every passing second, dragging on his back. He looked down at the water and saw that it was slowly reaching his hips. He gasped in fear and nearly fell backward.  
The man - Gavin as he'd learnt - cursed again. "Right man, stay calm... I'll uh, try and find something to pull ya out with alright?" He still seemed thoroughly confused to see the other man stuck in a deep hole but then he narrowed his eyes, looking down at the man sceptically. "Unless... What were you doing a few hours ago? Seems convenient you've gotten yourself stuck at an active crime scene."

Connor looked up at the other man, eyes wide. Should he say the truth? Should he say that he was flying and the rain made him fall here? It was pathetic. "I-I-" he couldn't get the words to come out of his throat. He unfolded his wings slowly and showed them to the man. "I was flying... Th-The rain made my feathers wet and they couldn't lift me up. I-I fell here..." he said hesitantly and looked down at the water. He couldn't let himself panic. He was just hoping that the other man would trust him about what happened. The water was getting closer to his hips.

There was a moments pause with just the sound of rain coming down around them, until in front of Connor's face, came a long piece of lumber; left over when they'd been building houses on this lot. "Grab on and don't let go." Gavin's voice returned, his cigarette still hanging from his mouth.  
Connor quickly grabbed the offered piece of wood. He was starting to shiver from the cold water and the rains till pouring down. "Got it...!" he said load enough for the man to hear him. He folded his wings to his back tightly and tried to stop the shiver in his hands to take better hold of the wood. "P-Please..." he whispered as he felt that he was losing his strength, but fought to hold the wood.  
Gavin quickly began to try and drag him out of the hole, the wet feathers on his back making it a bit more difficult due to added weight. For a smaller man, he was stronger than he looked. After a couple of struggled minutes Gavin grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the hole, both of them falling back onto the solid, muddy ground, out of the way of the pit.  
"Jesus phuck..." Gavin grumbled, taking a second to breath.

Connor had his eyes closed tight. He curled up around himself to warm himself out. He was shivering quite violently from the cold and fear. His wings slowly wrapping around himself for even a little amount of warm, but it was for nothing as it made him feel more cold then he was.  
His breath was fast and his LED was dark red.  
"You're lucky I didn't get too much dirt on my jacket, dude." Gavin chuckled, but his face fell when he saw Connor curled up on himself. "Hey. Hey, hey, none of that, I ain't good with emotions..." He grumbled, pushing himself up to his feet and holding a hand out for Connor to help him up. "Name's Gavin, I gotta get you out of here, seen as it's a murder scene."  
Connor slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Gavin. His wings very slowly unwrapped themselves from around him. He reached his shaky hand up and grabbed Gavin's hand. "I Th-Thank you, sir..." he said shakily, his teeth chattering somewhat from the cold. He looked back at the hole and slowly got up.

Gavin rolled his eyes "Don't call me, sir, it's gross." He chuckled, clipping the younger man on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. He paused for a moment, seeming to question himself on something. "Right, see that car over there?" He pointed to the parked car. "Go wait in there while I finish up here, dunno why I'm helping you out here but I don't think you killed the guy."  
Connor looked in the direction of the car. It seemed okay, but there was one big problem. But I-I'm wet." He said and looked at the other. He wrapped his arms around himself. Water was dripping down from his feathers, his hair, face, well everything. He looked somewhat familiar to the detective, but not enough for him to care to ask who he was. It was already strange that he was helping the android, but if the other officers saw him they'd think he did it and then they'd be left on a wild goose chase.

Gavin sighed, taking off his brown leather jacket to drape over the taller but thinner man's shaking shoulders, feeling the rain soaking his shirt pretty quickly. "I have one of the lieutenant's dogs in there all the time, trust me it doesn't matter about a little rain. There's some spare clothes in the trunk and the windows can be blacked out." He took out his key and clicked it, the car showing it was open. "I shouldn't be long." He didn't trust the android with his key, but he could get him to hide out until he'd finished his job here.

Connor quickly took the jacket off and gave it back to Gavin. "Take it, you'll need it more then me." He said and looked at the car. His legs felt strange, like they were lighter. He didn't know water could do that. He took a step back from Gavin; wondering if he should just walk away and go somewhere else. Some alley or abandoned place, something like that. But he thought the man was kind. He didn't know what to do.  
Gavin sighed "look I don't have to help you, kid." He yanked his jacket back on, seeming annoyed that the other man was rejecting his help. His tone turning somewhat hostile. "Just thought I'd offer. Whatever though, do whatever ya want. Good luck keeping those wings out to stay dry when it's raining. People will see you." He shrugged, looking genuinely offended. "It's not very often I'm nice ya know." He pulled out another cigarette and looked at Connor for a moment before heading back over to the crime scene. "If they see you they'll arrest you." He called back after him, a warning as some of the normal police were patrolling the area.

He swallowed nervously. He didn't want to be caught, it was like a nightmare. He wished he would have just been killed back in CyberLife. Why couldn't he be like the other's from his model? Why did that human have to make him different? He started walking to the car Gavin had showed him. Should he climb into it? He had just offended Gavin, the man could have just left him in the hole, but he didn't. He chose to help Connor. He chose to help some anomaly, and that anomaly offended him... He thought he could probably trust the man, but the man wouldn't trust him after what Connor just did. He just stood there with his head facing the ground.  
A few of the patrolling policemen wondered close by, heading in his direction as they chatted.  
Gavin was now back and talking to his partner, but couldn't help himself from glancing back over to the winged android.

Connor heard steps, they were loud, clomping. The boots of policemen. He didn't know what to do. He would be caught, he would face his fate. Maybe he'd be killed and finally wouldn't be some anomaly. What would happen couldn't be stopped. He would face it. But he couldn't give up, not now.  
He started walking forward, He wanted to get as far from here as he could. If he was caught, he would face it. If he'd be killed he would face it. He took his next steps a little faster.

The policeman walked past, not noticing him there, and walked back over to Gavin and his partner. "Any signs of the murder weapon?" Gavin asked. "Nope, at least we haven't found any public around." The android officer answered. They continued talking while Gavin smoked, glancing over to Connor, watching him walk away. Poor dude was gonna get himself killed. Not that Gavin cared that much, but he had put more effort than he usually would into saving him and if he knew the android would fumble over what to do to the point where he could get caught he wouldn't have bothered.  
He didn't exactly like androids anyway, despite their new integration into humanity. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and clicking his tongue.

"Right, we'll leave the rest to the forensics for now." He told his partner. "Go home and get some rest, two days straight of overtime isn't exactly fun." His partner - Scott he had said - chuckled tiredly before waving his hand and heading off back to the station. The other officers wondered away and Gavin quickly walked after Connor, nudging him out of sight and down through a separate part of the work sight in between two massive stacks of building materials. "Jesus Christ you're fucking oblivious aren't you?" He grumbled, not looking the other man in the eyes as he continued smoking, leading Connor the long way round to his car.  
Connor gasped as the man lead him. He didn't expect that. He was ready to punch his attacker when he had seen that it was Gavin. "What are you doing?" He hissed, quickly trying to figure out what was happening.

"Getting you away from here before you get yourself killed, this isn't exactly a nice area - even without police." Gavin grumbled, he honestly didn't know why he was helping this android. Apart from the fact that he was cold, shivering, huddled in on himself, he was still an android. "My place is small but it's dry, once it's stopped raining you can go on your way. Just let your wings dry and get into the heat for a little while..." He sighed at himself as they reached the car. He jumped into the front seat behind the wheel. "Jump in, robo." He called out the window before he could change his mind.  
Connor looked around quickly and hesitantly sat in the car. He tried not to make everything wet, but it wasn't much use. Gavinw as soaked as well so at least it wasn't just him. He had a problem with his wings - they always were a little too big - but he quickly solved it. He didn't look at Gavin and just stared at the dashboard. "T-Thank you..."

Gavin rolled his eyes, tutting slightly as he turned on the heating system for the both of them. "Don't mention it." He began driving down the roads of Detroit, not really looking at the soaked man sat next to him. An awkward silence hung in the air for a while, before Gavin decided it was better to make conversation. Even though he hated androids he hated it worse when everything was silent with a person he'd just met. "I'm fucking starving, want to grab something to eat?" He asked, and the rumbling from Connor's stomach answered yes. He chuckled, supposed the android had installed a food and drink filter into his own programming. He knew a few androids that had done that as well.

Connor gasped in shock. He had never thought of that before, he'd never noticed anything like it. He didn't know what to do. It - He didn't install it himself. "What-?" The word slipped out of his mouth, quietly. He didn't know what it was. Was he going to die? He didn't want to die. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to shut down? How long would it take him to shut down? Would it be painful? Quick, slow? He didn't even notice that he was panicking.  
Gavin watched him closely from the corner of his eye before he pulled the car up next to a small food truck. "Relax, dude. If your wings go through my ceiling I'm not gonna be happy." He joked but sighed when Connor just stared at him, scared. "Look it's probably just a program that got installed - Wait, whenever your stomach hurts do you just ignore it...?"

Connor looked away, but didn't turned his head from facing the detective. He nodded. "Yeah." He said hastily. He quickly folded his wings back to himself. He swallowed nervously. "Y-Yeah. I just ignore it." His body felt warmer then before, but it wasn't much. He was just happy that he was a little warmer. He tried to focus on that rather than Gavin's accusing eyes.  
Gavin cursed. "I mean fucking hell man, did they just throw you out on the street without telling you anything?" He grumbled, grabbing his wallet. Not that he cared that was.  
Connor looked at Gavin with confusion, not understanding that the detective was joking. "I ran away." He said. He turned his head to face the front window, staring out at the empty roads and the rain coming down. "After the revolution, CyberLife killed all my models. I-Including me. Some man took my body a-and made me look like this." He motioned absentmindedly to his wings. "I just... ran away from him." He didn't look at Gavin while he was talking.  
Everything for CyberLife was easy. Simple, clear, shoot the problem in the head and everything was solved.

Gavin watched him for a moment, before something dawned on him and his face dropped; he knew why he looked so familiar - though he had been modified and didn't look exactly like it, he knew why he recognised him. "Wait a goddamn hot fucking second... Are you a Connor model?"  
Connor curled up a little around himself at Gavin's tone. "Yes... I'm 57." He said hesitantly. "But I-I assure you I don't have a-any memories from model 51, the... the one on TV who... sorta helped lead the revolution." He said speedily, trying to explain, trailing off at the end of his sentence as he realised as a detective Gavin probably already knew that - especially since he'd bought up the Connor model's in the first place. He swallowed nervously as he watched the detective.  
Gavin stared at him for a moment. "Great, now there's fucking three of you..." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Right, let's get some food. What kinda stuff ya think you'll like? This guy does a lot of different stuff..." He tried to change the subject. Three Connor's? Fucking hell...

Connor sighed a little. "I don't eat." He shrugged. The fact that there was three of him was confusing, he thought none of the others survived. Unless Gavin knew the original Connor? The first one that Cyberlife had sent out... the 'Deviant Hunter' turned deviant. But Someone else excluding 51 survived CyberLife's shooting? "I don't eat... I... I think I don't..." he said, trying to think it through. "It could be just an error."  
Gavin sighed "I could get you some therium, I heard robots drink that." He grumbled, beginning to wonder why he was even bothering. "But I'm hungry so I'm gonna get something." He stood and left the car, questioning himself on how he ended up with a refugee android stuck in his car arguing about whether or not he could eat.

Connor looked forward. When he saw Gavin leave he wrapped his hand lightly around his abdomen. It hurt, but it couldn't be from an upgrade? He would know, right? He would know if there would be some upgrade in him. At least he thinks so. But if the man had added a food part, he could have added other stuff that Connor didn't know about as well; and that thought scared him.  
He looked at his wings. They weren't even close to being dry. He sighed. He gasped a little at the pain in his 'stomach', but tried to ignore it.  
After a few minutes of Gavin talking to the people at the food van, he jumped back into the car, driving round the corner so they were on the dusty ground under the bridge where they could park properly and it was away from the road. Gavin didn't like to stay parked at the side of the road. 

"Right, finally I'm fucking starving." He grumbled, chucking a burger into Connor's lap as he picked up his own and began eating, humming at the taste in confirmation of how good it was.  
Connor frowned. He looked up at Gavin with confusion. "What's that?" He asked and looked at the item he held on his lap. "I'm an android." He said and looked back at Gavin. 'I don't understand humans.' He thought.  
"Food, now eat up." Gavin spoke around his burger, already half way through his when he shoved a few fries into his own mouth.  
Connor blinked in confusion. "Eat?" Androids weren't suppose to eat. How was he supposed to eat something? He didn't understand. Eat? Androids?

"Look, some androids have these extra's built in, they probably put some things in ya that means you need to eat and drink, so eat before I force feed ya." Gavin shook some fries at him before plonking them in his own mouth. "Your stomach's been grumbling most of this time."  
He looked down at the burger. It - He hadn't ate before. He shook his head and looked up at Gavin. "I would know if there would be some upgrade in me that allows me to eat." He said. He turned his head away and put it in his hand. "It has to be some error."  
"Tell that to your stomach." Gavin grumbled. "Humour me. I bought you food, now eat." He grabbed another cigarette. seemingly getting bored and somewhat agitated with the conversation; rolling down the window to smoke, grumbling under his breath about 'stupid androids... Three Connors...' 

Connor sighed. What was he suppose to do? It was impossible for him to have this upgrade, at least... he thought it was. He couldn't have this upgrade. How he was suppose to live if he did? 'Why me?' He opened the door of the car and scrambled out. He walked away to one of the beams of the bridge, and leaned his side against the only tree in the general area. He slowly slid down the sit on his knees. "Why me...?"  
Gavin cursed. "Oi! Roboboy, what are you doing?!" He shouldn't care, he should just drive off and let the tin can fend for itself. But he jumped out of the car anyway, walking over and standing over the android. "Look it's no big deal, man. Chill out."  
"How am I supposed to live? I hide from people... I can't hide when I need to go out because some sick bastard put something in me!" He was shivering again, but now he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from fear. He realised that most androids didn't get cold then... another program? "Why couldn't I just die there in CyberLife!" Tears rolled down his cheeks in anger and frustration.

Gavin paused, not really knowing what to do, after a moment, he knelt down in front of the third Connor he'd met. "Hey." He held up the burger. "I know it sucks... Try some, you'll like it. Once you get some food in you you'll be able to think a bit straighter..." His voice was fairly soft compared to usual. "Trust me... I don't know why this happened to you... I despise Cyberlife, I have for years... But trust me, wanting to die or be shut down or whatever... It never fixes anything." He nodded slightly with a small smile and stood back up, deciding to let the android cool off a bit while he went back to the car, resting against it and looking around. He tried not to question himself on what he was doing helping this tin can. 

Connor sighed and looked down at the burger. He took a deep breath and picked it up with a shaky hand. "How do humans eat?" He whispered to himself as he looked at the burger. He played the memory of Gavin eating. He had just put it in his mouth and munched. Connor swallowed nervously and brought the burger to his mouth. He bit off a piece of it and chewed. It didn't tasted bad. He quite liked it. He swallowed it and took another bite, suddenly wanting to finish the whole thing.  
Gavin smirked to himself before looking down at his phone, flicking through his apps and emails while he waited for the android to finish eating.


	2. Growth

When he finished eating he felt better. He didn't even think that he was feeling weak before, the pain in his 'stomach' was gone. He slowly stood up, leaning against the tree to be sure that he wouldn't slip on the wet ground and fell back down. He wrapped his arms around himself and slowly walked back in the direction of car.  
Gavin patted him on the shoulder as he jumped back into his car. "Right, let's get you back to mine and into some warm clothes, can have a shower if ya like, and we'll dry out those wings." He yawned. "Fuck... Stupid overtime shifts..."  
Connor looked at Gavin. "You should rest." He said and looked out of the window. "Humans need to rest at least 8 hours for day." He added. He leaned his head against the car window and closed his eyes to run a self-diagnosis. The results were good.  
Gavin chuckled. "Yeah, I will once we've gotten you sorted. Now put your seat belt on, don't want you going through my windscreen."

Connor fastened his seat belt and read the results of self-diagnosis. He read the results of every biocomponent in his body. It surprised him that one wing had 40 other biocomponents which means that the two wings together had 80 biocomponents.

\------------

Having drove towards his place, Gavin parked outside a small block of flats. "Home shitty home." He shrugged as he locked the door behind them.   
Connor looked around quickly and scanned the house, somewhat fascinated. Once he was done looking around he felt his wing ache somewhat and looked at it. He didn't see anything wrong, and the diagnostic hadn't said anything was wrong. It had to be from the heavy weight of his wet feathers.

Gavin lead him more inside to a cosy but not cramped apartment, comfy, even if the takeout containers needed to be put in the bin and the washing up needed to be done. It was somewhat open plan, the kitchen leading into the lounge. "Right, let me grab you some clothes, you're about Connor's size anyway so..." He went to grab some clothes, looking through what he had. "Wanna turn the fire on?" he called from the bedroom, there was an electronic fire in the lounge area where Connor still stood.   
He chuckled under his breath a little. "You know you can't give me someone's clothes. I have wings. Wings needs cuts on the back." He called through, standing in the centre of the room and not moving anywhere.

Gavin rolled his eyes as he came back into the room. He placed the clothes down, turning on the fire himself. "I know." He shrugged, grabbing them and holding the clothes back up. "Connor wore these on an undercover and a bunch of glass exploded behind him, cut a bunch of holes in the back. There was therium everywhere." He chuckled slightly. "Hank was pissed... But you don't know those guys so." He shrugged, "Take em."  
Connor looked at clothes. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "I-I mean aren't you giving me too much?" He looked down. "Aren't you having any trouble because of me?" He asked quickly.

"Dude, I just told you this is an old ripped up shirt. The trousers are old joggers that don't fit me anymore. Take em, get yourself dried and warm. There's a shower through there if ya wanted one." He pointed out a door before sitting down on the sofa and turning on the TV.  
He hesitantly took the clothes and walked in the direction where Gavin pointed. He locked the bathroom door and took off his old clothes. He turned warm water on the shower and hastily washed off the mud he had on himself. When he finished washing himself off he walked out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. There were some small cuts on his face from the fall, but they would heal with time. He ran a towel through his feathers and body. At least his feathers weren't dripping from water anymore, though they still retained some damp. He dressed himself up in the clothes Gavin gave him - he was right about the holes in the back, multiple massive tears into the fabric, he could only imagine how hurt the original RK800 had been - and walked out the bathroom.

Gavin was dozing on the sofa, half asleep already when he came back out. There were two cups of warm coffee sitting on the kitchen counter and the TV was playing quietly in the background.  
Connor scanned around the apartment. He was looking for something to warm up the detective on the sofa. He saw a dark blue blanket nearby and took it, carefully putting it around the half asleep Gavin. He then walked closer to the window and looked out at the balcony overlooking this side of Detroit. There was some birds flying by and everything seemed peaceful. How where the birds feathers not wet? He didn't know, shaking his head, he sighed quietly and sat down in the corner. He always did it because the abandoned house he lived in didn't have any furniture.  
His back ached and he didn't know why. He straightened his back and nearly gasped. He looked at the sore area to see that his wing began to move forward. His wings were growing. His breath quickened and his LED changed to red from pain. He was fighting not to scream at the pain and from panic. How where his wings growing?! He wasn't a human being, he wasn't an angel, his wings were artificial. He curled up and was looking in horror as his wings were pushing further from his back in agony.

Gavin stirred back awake at the small noise of pain someone was making, remembering what had happened earlier he looked around, finding Connor curled up in the corner, gritting his teeth against something painful. "Hey, what's up man?" Gavin asked, his voice somewhat gravelly from tiredness. "What's wrong?"  
"F-Fine- Go ba-back to sleep-" he said choking out his words. "You're tire-tired-" It couldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't! His wings weren't suppose to grow. He was an android. Androids don't grow. He didn't know what was happening.  
Gavin stood, coming over to him "Relax, roboman, tell me what's wrong." He spoke calmly, something to hold onto in the sea of emotions. "I don't bite..."

He grit his teeth. "M-My back-" he choked out. He couldn't do much from agony. He looked around with unfocused eyes to find something to squeeze. He didn't find anything. "Wings they-they- AGH!" He fell to his side, shouting in agony. He wasn't far from passing out from pain.  
His wings were still slowly and painfully growing.  
Gavin cursed under his breath and handed Connor a pillow to hold onto. "I'm gonna pick you up, ok, don't panic." He grumbled, slowly moving down to pick him up, careful not to hurt his wings. He placed him sitting on the sofa, now noticing the wings growing. "Has this ever happened before?" He asked, looking completely out of his depth.

Connor shook his head quickly. "N-No- It-It's-agh-" his grip on the pillow got tighter, he worried he might rip it apart. "It-It's first time-" his vision went blurry and his eyes were more unfocused. Tears sprung up in his eyes, but he still didn't make any noises of pain, worried about what Gavin's neighbours would think. He was feeling weak.   
"Phck..." Gavin didn't know what to do. "Could an android help you? I'm not good with this stuff? I know a few, they could help?"  
"I-" he couldn't end his sentence when his eyes fell shut and he fell to his side. His wings grew about 15 centimeters more and finally stopped.

"Fucking hell..." Gavin mumbled, looking around his flat for something that could help. He grabbed his phone and punched in a familiar number. "Hank it's me, I got a bit of a surprise for ya..." He didn't give the other man time to answer before he spoke again "I'll be there soon." And he hung up the phone, turning back to the winged Connor. Him and Hank weren't the closest, especially when Gavin would mock and insult Connor, but he was good with this sort of stuff. He sighed "Sorry mate." He mumbled, moving round to pick him up again, harder with the new length of his wings. "But they might be able to help..." He took him down to the car once again, trying not to think about how sore his arms would be tomorrow from lifting this guy up so much. He placed him in the passenger side and walked round to the drivers seat, pulling out of the driveway with the radio playing softly.

\------------

Connor opened his eyes in his system bases. He didn't know how he got there. "Hello?" He said and just an echo responded. He was on a platform. He looked around, there were bases of his memories, his codes, his software. In the middle of everything there was a large console. He walked closer to it.  
On the console to one side there were a bunch of numbers with lights above them, but only a few were lit up. His number, two other rk800 and about ten rk900; with a few other random ones as well dotted around. The rest of the console was covered in random buttons, switched, levers. It was very confusing.

"What am I doing here?" He said to himself and looked around to find some way out. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go fly. He wanted to live. Was he stuck there forever? He flew up, at least here his wings weren't wet, and he started looking for escape. He was beginning to panic. His wings weren't listening to him in his panic. He flew straight into the wall and fell.   
He weakly opened his eyes in the car. He couldn't have them even half-open. He was tired. His back ached. Why did his back ache? What was he doing in the car?  
"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Gavin's gruff voice reminded him what had happened that day. "We're almost there. My mates should be able to help ya." He didn't know why he called this his 'mates', he despised Connor and Hank was only really good for going drinking with. 

Connor opened his eyes wider. He tried to move but his back ached too much. He just turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Gav-Gavin...?" He said, his voice weak. "What happened...? Why does my back ache so bad...?"  
"Something happened with your wings." Gavin gave a small shrug. "Fuck if I know, they looked like they were growing..." He mumbled, taking a turn down a smaller street. "But don't worry, I'm sure these two can help, if not the lieutenant always has booze so at least that'll numb the pain." He shrugged, parking outside a house. "You ok to stand?"  
He shut his eyes tight trying to remember what happened. He opened them again after a second. "I-I think so..." he said and opened the car door slowly.

Gavin quickly got out and waited next to the passenger side, just in case the other man fell. "Good, cuz Con would never let me live it down if I walked in carrying an android." He smirked, finishing a cigarette and flicking the end on the floor.  
Connor smiled a little, but hid the smile. He slowly stood up with a hand on the roof of the car and closed the door. He hissed quietly at the pain in his back. He looked at his wings. They were a lot bigger. Now there was no chance in hiding them. One was at least 2 meters long.

Gavin watched him carefully, he remembered Connor acting fairly similar when he was coming to terms with his humanity, this Connor was coming to terms with the different android issues he was having as well. "Well I think Cyberlife fully fucked up all of your models." He chuckled, turning and heading to the door. "They gave you all anxiety." He smirked, pushing the doorbell. He seemed to be acting somewhat different now that he was near people he knew, similar to how he had been at the crime scene around the others. After a moment the front door opened and an older man with a white beard stood there, glaring somewhat at Gavin.   
"You do realise I don't accept house calls?" He grumbled, folding his arms. Gavin offered the man a smirk.   
"There's a good reason, hanky boy." He chuckled, putting his hand to one side to signal towards the winged Connor.   
"Who's this?" Hank asked.   
"Another RK." Gavin rolled his eyes. hank stared at the winged Connor for a moment, before letting them both in.

Connor tried to keep his wings hidden, but they were too big. He looked around the house. He didn't know what to feel. Should he feel fear? Anxiety? He was tired. Pain made him feel tired, but his battery was on half. He shouldn't be.  
The older man - Hank as Gavin had called him - poured himself a drink, offering one to Gavin. "Take a seat if ya want to." He told the new Connor, before turning back to Gavin. "Why doesn't he look exactly like Connor?"   
Gavin shrugged. "He says he was kept captive or summat."   
"Well look at you taking care of an android." Hank smirked, earning a glare from Gavin. 

"Hank?" A new voice came. "Ah, hello detective reed."   
"Bite me, conman."   
"Rude as ever..." The new voice mumbled. "Can I enquire why you're here."   
Gavin simply smirked, pointing towards the winged Connor on the sofa. Connor was sitting and didn't looking anywhere else but at the floor. He tried to figure out what happened. He tried, but the memory was blurred. He didn't see it properly. He was scared to look around too, his LED orange.  
Someone walked up next to him, seeming to be scanning him. He looked from the winged Connor back to Gavin and Hank, not really knowing what to do, he seemed somewhat scared for some reason.

Connor knew that someone was next to him, but he didn't dare to look up. He was fighting with his sensors to not look up. His LED was still orange but was slowly becoming more red. He was also scared. Would somebody hurt him? He tightened his wings to himself and looked up.  
Connor looked back at the RK with wings. He stared at the new winged Connor, something like fear behind his eyes. "Um... Hi, my name's Connor." He spoke, trying to act calm.  
The winged Connor looked away scared. It was 51 - the first RK800 that Cyberlife sent out, that Kamski had specifically designed to make sure that the revolution happened. His LED turned red. His wings wrapped around himself to try to remain warm and safe. In this situation; only safe. They were wet again. He needed to find something to protect them from water. "I-I'm Connor too." He said with quiet and weak voice, finally trying to speak. "57..." his wings tightened around himself. They always did when he was scared, he also couldn't hide the emotions in his eyes.

"Oh... Hi, Connor... Um, there's no reason to be scared while you're here. We won't hurt you..." This other Connor - the original Connor - seemed anxious himself, despite how nonthreatening the winged Connor looked. "Excuse me..." he wondered back over to the two men. "I don't understand..."  
The winged Connor didn't dare move. He was scared, he was afraid of trusting the other Connor. It was like in CyberLife; they forced one unit to make others trust them and then this unit would just attack them. How could he know this Connor wouldn't be the same? He was the one being forced to make him trust them. For now he trusted Gavin, but he was too afraid to trust the others. He just tightened his wings and didn't say anything.

"He's just another you, Connor." Hanks whispered voice came.   
"Exactly... What if this is Amanda's plan? Like with 9's?" Connors panicked whisper answered.   
"He seems harmless." Gavin sighed. "Dude didn't even know he could eat or anything. I don't think Amanda sent him to get you."   
"I know it sounds... Irrational... But..." Connors voice trailed off. "I don't know... Just ignore me, I'm being stupid." He sighed, wondering back off down the corridor again. 

Gavin came and sat near the winged Connor, a drink in hand. "Hey man, how you holding up?"  
Connor looked up at Gavin slowly, trying to find his voice again. "My back still hurts..." he admitted, unwrapping his wings. He didn't need to be scared of Gavin. "And I'm tired..." he added, nearly quieter than a whisper. He folded his wings behind his back. "I didn't want to scare him..." he whispered.  
Gavin shook his head "Don't worry about Connor man, like I said, Cyberlife must have built you all with anxiety or some shit."   
Hank laughed at that. "Yeah kid, don't worry, Connor was the first of the RK's to deviate, something they were designed specifically not to do - until Kamski Put something in his head. He has trouble when he meets other ones of his kind." He explained, sipping at his drink. "He means well."

Connor sighed and lean into the coach. His eyelids were heavy. His head fell on his shoulder and eyes fell shut. "Maybe you're right..." he murmured half-asleep.  
Gavin sighed "Get some sleep man, we'll figure out a plan."  
He nodded and wrap his wings around himself. "Thank you..." he said and he quickly fell asleep, feeling safer with Gavin here.  
"Jesus Christ." Hank mumbled, careful not the wake the winged Connor. "Who'd have thought it, us two, the ones who hated androids, would end up having to look after them."


	3. Nightmares

Connor opened his eyes in his mind garden. He didn't like the one he had in the beginning, his garden was more like open space, his new one was much better, he liked coming here; it had a river swimming through the middle and lot of colorful flowers. He could do anything he wanted. To one side was a big oak tree under which he liked to draw or relax. There was always good weather here. Sun and warmth. No rain, no cold, no storms.  
There was a soft breeze flowing through nicely cutting through the warm heat, it was calming and peaceful.  
Here, he could do anything he wanted to. No judgment, no weird looks. He unfolded his wings and flew up, he missed flying. He didn't know why after only about four hours he missed flying so much. Here? He could fly around and no one would tell him not to. He was about 15 feet above the ground when he saw something, a memory flashed in front of his eyes. 

He needed to land. 

When he was about 10 feet above the ground when the memory flashed again and he began to fall. Thirium was everywhere. So much blood. So much bodies. Where he was? He looked around.   
CyberLife.   
He had his wings now... It couldn't be. He was never at CyberLife with his wings. After the events in the company he had gotten them, by the man. Unless they... They caught him? The thirium was his own. 

"Our little princess woke up?" Someone said; the voice way too familiar, too jarring. "It's time for another round then." Someone walked closer to him, but he couldn't see their face. They took out a drill, the sound hitting his ears and he started drilling into Connor's back. He cried out in pain and screamed, but no one listened. No one was there to listen. 

In the real world he was throwing himself around the sofa. His LED was dark red and he was whining, sometimes screaming.  
Gavin quickly gripped his shoulders, trying to stop him from trashing round while he shouted at him to wake up.   
The original Connor came back into the room, seeing what was happening. "Let me help..." He mumbled, coming over.   
"How can you help tinman?" Gavin asked, almost growling and Connor sighed, stepping forward, letting the skin on his hand disappear showing his robotic form, and touched his hand to the side of the winged Connors head, leading him out of the mind palace and back to real life.

The winged Connor woke up with gasp. He needed time for his vision to focus. He was quickly panting, trying to catch his breath. "N-No please st-Stop!" He shouted. He tried to get away from the grip on his shoulder and his hand. He didn't want CyberLife to destroy him. He unfolded his wings swiftly and tried to scare the threat away.  
The original Connor got knocked back in the scuffle and landed on the floor, looking up at them. "Sorry... I... I just wanted to help."   
"It's alright, Connor." Hank nodded at him. "You got him back from wherever he was, you did help."   
Connor nodded, standing and walking away. He didn't say anything else. 

"You're alright, robo." Gavin reassured the winged Connor.  
At Gavin's voice Connor calmed down a little. "G-Gavin..?" He opened his eyes and tried to focus his vision, which was hard because of tears. "Th-They caught me! They were dril-drilling in me-I'm scared- I-I don't wanna be caught-" he was choking out his words. His wings were slowly folding themselves behind his back. His LED was light red now instead of the deep crimson.  
Gavin glanced at Hank, worried about being nice to androids around him or anyone else, he's usually the sarcastic stoic detective. "It's alright, mate. Just relax, you're OK now, you're with us." He said

Connor blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision more. His breathing calmed down a little. He was taking deep breaths, but it was a little too fast. "Did I hurt someone?" He asked his wings getting tighter behind his back.  
Gavin shook his head "Nah mate, we were just worried." He mumbled, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."  
His wings relaxed a little. He let out the breath he was holding. He was glad that he didn't hurt anybody. He looked at his wings. They were larger than he was used to after what had happened before. What was he suppose to do with them? How was he suppose to hide them? Plus the upgrade that made him need to eat wasn't helping. How was he suppose to live with needing to eat and the impracticality to his wings? "How long have I been sleeping?" He asked looking around.

"A few hours." Gavin shrugged. "Enough time for me and Hank to have a fair few drinks." He and Hank laughed.  
"You weren't sleeping?" He bit his bottom lip to not laugh too. "Not that long ago you were dozing off." He joked and stood up from the coach. "You should sleep. Well, you too, sir." He said and turned to Hank. "Humans need at least 8 hours of sleep." He added and tried to straighten his wing but it was too big and hit the ceiling. "Oh. Sorry..."

Hank shrugged "I'm used to living with a Connor breaking stuff, kid, it don't bother me." he swigged his drink, still chuckling slightly.  
Gavin chuckled and sat back down "Relax, RoboCon" he shrugged as well "We've had two days of overtime, tomorrow's our day off - hoping nothing goes down we need to go in for."  
"So better start resting." Connor crossed his arms on his chest. 'Humans are strange' he thought. "Plus after the situations from today you need to rest." He didn't want to mention the hole knowing that the detective was in front of one of his friends.  
"I will, I will. Just having some drinks with my Lieutenant." He smirked "You could have one if ya want?"  
"Hmm... I don't know how my systems would react." He said after a moment of thinking. "Don't want to risk."

Gavin shrugged. "I assume if ya can eat then ya can drink too, Mr. Roboto."   
"Nah, don't mind Gav, he's got a stick up his ass." Hank added to which Gavin scoffed.  
"You're one to talk!"  
Connor turned to Hank. "Stick in my ass?" He chuckled. "I'm flying to 30 feet above the ground." He titled his head. "I don't think I have a 'stick in my ass'." He chuckled. "And even if I wanted a drink, I don't think any of you would like to take care of an android with a hangover." He chuckled once more.

Hank laughed "Nah, Gavin has a stick up his ass not you! Plus, android with a hangover? Nothing I haven't dealt with with Connor." He laughed again, remembering his drunken android.  
The winged Connor was fighting not to laugh as well. He liked these people. "Well, I don't know if androids have hangovers, but if they have I wouldn't like to deal with them." The last part of his sentence he was nearly laughing.  
Hank shrugged "Well maybe it's for the best, considering how bad Connor was."   
Gavin leaned forward "Well now THAT'S a story I need to hear!"

Connor chuckled but hid his laughing inside. He tried to move but hit the wall with his wing, quickly pulling his wings close to himself. They were starting to piss him off. He couldn't believe that he knew these people only a few hours and they just opened up to him. Or maybe it was alcohol?  
"Careful ya don't spook the dog." Hank told him, but seemed to be mainly joking. "He don't spook easy but he likes chasing pigeons." He added, pointing to his wings. A lazy St Bernard sat to one side of the room, dozing lazily. 

Connor burst out laugh, but it wasn't loud. He folded his wings very tight on his back to try not to hit anything. "I'm a big pigeon." He imaged himself being chased by the dog. It was pathetic, but funny. "Okay you two need to go to sleep." He said when he slowly stopped laughing.  
"Yo pigeon boy, you realise you're not our mum right?" Gavin chuckled.   
"Ah let him be, Connor's mine, you need someone to make sure ya don't choke on your own vomit. May as well be another Connor." Hank answered, receiving a middle finger from Gavin.  
The winged Connor chuckled. He totally forgot about the 'nightmare' he had had some minutes ago. "You were dozing off and now you're full of energy? I totally don't understand humans." He said with a smile. He walked away, sat in the corner and wrapped his wings around himself.

"You can still sit on the sofa with us if you want ya know?" Gavin rolled his eyes. "We don't bite."  
"Yeah, I know." Connor chuckled. "I'm just... used to sitting in the corner. In the house I live in there isn't any furniture." He stood up again awkwardly. He would have to get used to normal furniture. he sat back on the sofa.  
"Well there is here" Hank chuckled "So just make yourself comfortable."  
He chuckled. "How long do you want to stay awake? It's getting late." He asked looking out the window.

"Relax, Conman." Gavin sighed, taking another swig of his drink. "We'll go to sleep soon, 'ight?"   
"Been a while since ya stayed over Gav." Hank commented.   
"Yeah well, I'm over the limit."   
"Since when's that stopped ya?" Hank laughed.   
"Fine, I'm WAYYYY too over the limit."

Connor laughed under his breath. He couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He looked at his wings. Still wet. God, how he hated waiting for them to dry.  
Hank, seeming to realise what Connor was looking at, and turned on the fire, dozing slightly in his chair.  
Connor hummed lightly. His eyes closed as he relaxed feeling warm. His wings wrapped themselves around his body. His LED turned light blue as he drifted off.  
Soon they were all asleep, dozing around the fire while Connor sat awake in the room, thinking about what had happened. But fairly soon, his drifting turned into sleep as well.

Soon enough the morning came, and the winged Connor woke to the smell of eggs and bacon.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter

Connor opened his eyes slowly and saw his wing in front of him; the top part of his wing was resting on his face. He pushed it off of himself and froze at the sight of his wing. He gasped in shock. On the edges of the feathers it had turned into a light blue.  
"Wakey, wakey." Gavin's voice travelled across the room from the adjoining kitchen "Breakfast's on if you wanna come into the kitchen. Hank does the best eggs."

Maybe it wasn't real? Connor's eyes were surely lying to him. He shrugged, slowly stood up, and walked into kitchen.  
"Morning champ." Hank spoke, noticing the winged android walk into the kitchen. "Your wings thawed out yet?"  
'It's not real. It's not real.' He thought. He tightened his wings behind his back, his LED was yellow. "Morning..." he murmured. 'It's not real. It's not real.' His thoughts were swimming around his head and he couldn't stop them. He wasn't used to waking up in someone else's house, in the warmth, with breakfast on the table and nice chatting creating a calm ambiance. He also wasn't used to his wings changing, and in the past day they had grown and turned blue at the tips. 

Gavin watched him with a bit of a worried eye but accepted a plate of eggs and bacon as Hank offered it to him. "Thanks old man."   
"Careful who you're calling old man or ya won't get any more from me!" Hank joked, placing a plate down in front of Connor. "Eat up."   
"Where's other Connor?" Gavin asked the older man.   
"Haven't the foggiest idea. I'll go check after breakfast."  
Connor looked at the plate in front of him and then looked back up. "Wouldn't it be better if the other Connor would join us?" He suggested loud enough for them to hear him. "I can go somewhere else if he feels uncomfortable. Besides I don't want to eat." He said and looked at the others that sat at the table. 

Gavin gave him a look, he wasn't quite sure what that look meant, but he had seen parents give little kids that look when they said something the parent didn't agree with. "Eat up, wing boy." He said afterwards as Hank placed his own plate down.   
"I'll go see if he's up, he usually doesn't stay in bed this late..." Hank mumbled, heading down the corridor to Connor's bedroom. "Look I know you can survive without food for ages, considering that's what you were doing before, but you'll be in pain and your head'll be all over the place and you won't be able to think straight. So, eat your food. Like I said, Hank makes the best eggs and it's rare he hasn't ordered take out." Gavin told the winged Connor in a more joking, friendly way now that Hank had wondered off. "Your wings dry yet?"

Connor looked at his wings and touched his feathers. "They're dry." He smiled, folding his wings back behind his back. "I just don't want everybody to have me as a burden." He admitted. "The other Connor is scared of me. And I think that he might think that I will take Hank from him." He said and looked up at Gavin. "When I appeared you started taking care of me and I think the other Connor feels ignored." He pointed at the plate in front of him. "And maybe it'll be better if he eats it."

Gavin shrugged. "There's eggs for the other Connor as well. Don't worry, man. Connors just sensitive, he gets anxious too easily, like Hank told ya. He was the first one of you to deviate and he still struggles with human emotions and stuff before he was never programmed to feel any." Gavin explained, cursing internally for even caring what Hanks' Connor was feeling. He shouldn't care about any of them, really. He hated androids before. "Now eat before I make you," he added. "And don't give me this argument every time I try and feed you, it'll get old real quick." He smirked, sipping at some water.  
Connor sighed. He grabbed the fork and got a piece of egg and placed it in his mouth. It tasted good. He didn't say much about it because he hadn't ate anything like this before. 

He was glad that his feathers were dry and his wings lighter, his back would be killing him if they were still wet.  
"So..." Gavin spoke up a couple moments later once he was sure that the winged Connor was eating properly. It was obvious he wanted to ask something but didn't seem sure about it.  
Connor looked up at Gavin. "Yes?" He asked hesitantly, not sure about even speaking up. Connor had some ideas about what Gavin wanted to ask, but wasn't sure which would be right - if any.

"Now your wings are all better and it's stopped raining... I guess, you'll be heading out?" He asked, trying to seem casual but there was a slight hint of sadness there.  
Connor sighed and didn't look at Gavin. He didn't want to look at him, he didn't want to show his emotions. "Y-Yeah I should." He cleared his throat. It was sad, but it had to happen. Sooner or later it would happen.  
"Oh... Well I guess that's fair." Gavin shrugged, but he'd turned stiff all of a sudden, looking down at the table and playing with his fork. "Well, ya know where I live if you need help..." He mumbled, somewhat wincing at himself. Hank came back out into the kitchen.   
"Connors gone, must have gone to the office." He grumbled. "That boy will always be a mystery."   
"Mm..." Gavin mumbled, poking at the eggs on his plate.

Connor wanted to say something but Hank came in and he shut his mouth. He took a deep breath. "I think I should be heading off." He faked a smile. "It was nice to meet you three. Even if I didn't talk with Connor too much." He stated and looked at the other two. "Thank you for you kindness." He said and stood up.  
Gavin grabbed his wrist before he could even think about what he was doing. He paused for a moment, knowing Hank was probably very confused. "There's a lot of people in this area, be careful." He mumbled, he had wanted to offer him one last ride to a different part of town where it would be safer for him to fly away. He had wanted to offer some money for food or something. But he had stopped himself and let go of the androids' wrist quickly, looking back down to the table as Hanks' phone began to ring.

Connor froze. He didn't expect that. He quickly swallowed. "I will be. Thank you." He was trying to not show any emotion.  
Hank looked back up at them after his quick phone call. "For fuck sake, we gotta go into work again." He grumbled.   
"Phck..." Gavin deflated in his chair. "Whelp, wouldn't be the first time we've both gone in hungover." He tried to chuckle but it didn't sound genuine.   
"Yeah... Let's get ready, uh, nice to meet ya, Connor. Interesting to meet the first android to make this one give a shit." Hank chuckled as Gavin glared at him for the comment. "I'm gonna go get ready." The older man left the room and Gavin sighed.   
"Whelp... Back to work... Great..." He mumbled.

Connor faked his own chuckled. "I've told you two to go to bed earlier. Take care." He walked to and out the front door. Looking around and flew up with one wave of his wings; trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest at just leaving sp suddenly. But he'd caused enough trouble. It was a little harder to jump up, thanks to his wings new size.   
He was half way to his house when he felt something pinch in his left wing. One look told him that it was a projectile dart with a sleeping substance. He felt dizzy and began to fall, the last think he remembered was pain in his whole body which hit the ground with huge force.


	5. Operation

The detective and lieutenant headed to the DPD for their morning shift, taking Gavin's car. They parked in the lot and headed inside, going to the break room straight away, they had idle conversation between them but something didn't sit right with Gavin. The winged Connor had said that he didn't have furniture. That he lived in a run down house, abandoned...   
Why hadn't he just said 'would you like to stay with me for a while until you find somewhere?' Oh yeah, because Gavin Reed hated robots, androids, and people in general.   
"Gav, you feeling alright?" His partner asked.   
"God, Scott ya scared me... Phucking idiot..." He grumbled.   
"Dude you almost spilled coffee all down yourself." Scott laughed. "Musta been a crazy night."   
"Yeah and now we got another one of our days off taken away, where's the fairness in that, Scotty?"

\------------

"Put it there." A man pointed at one of the cells with metal bars. "We will take care of it later. For now we need to make room for its wings. There's too little space in our labs right now." Connor was thrown into the cell, still sleeping. "We will have a lot of fun with our angel..."  
"We're not going to hurt it are we? Like... I'm all for experimenting and stuff but..." Another person asked, looking at the winged model. "What if those humans come looking for it?"  
"What humans? It was alone." He shouted at the other angrily. "Besides when we play we always make some mess." He grinned at the thought of what he would do when he disconnected Connor's wings and connected them to himself.

"You told me to keep an eye on it, it was with humans overnight. What if they come and look for it?" The other asked, more timid this time.   
He smirked. "They will be here too late. And besides; it was only there overnight . It doesn't have anybody who cares for it. It's mine again." He said and touched Connor's cheek, before turning back to the other with a snarl. "So stop talking and go clean the lab for our guest!" He ordered.  
The other person nodded, heading away quickly to get the stuff they needed.  
He threw Connor over, to lay on his chest. He slowly began touching his wings. "Sweet wings... It's a pity you won't have them for long." He laughed darkly. "They'll be mine." He said and walked out of the cell. They were going to start the process when Connor woke up.

\------------

Gavin couldn't concentrate. He felt as if something was wrong all morning and it wasn't just the hangover, barely there, pounding behind his eyes. Connor hadn't turned up for work and hadn't been at home, it wouldn't be the first time but this time the winged Connor had run off as soon as his wings were dry again. And something about the situation didn't sit right with Gavin. He sipped at his coffee as he looked over the evidence from the murder case he'd gotten the day before, but he couldn't concentrate.

\------------

Connor slowly opened his eyes. His whole body ached. The light was blinding and all the sounds were muffled. "Ugh..." he sat up to see that he was in a cell. His LED turned red momentarily. Where was he?   
"Our little princess woke up. What a pity. You could have your wings longer if you would just die." Connor heard someones voice and a moment later he was on his knees on the ground. "Stay still so I can tie you. If you try to fight me I'll bind it super tight so you won't be able to feel your hands." Connor swallowed nervously and obeyed.

"He won't be able to break those bonds, master. Is there anything you need me to do?"  
"Yeah." The man said, and walked closer to the other. "STOP PISSING ME OFF!" He shouted into their ear and dragged Connor out of the cell, yanking him when he slowed down a little.  
The other person nodded, stepping to one side, LED blinking orange. "Yes sir..." They whispered, watching Connor get dragged away down the corridor.

Connor wanted to fly away, but his wings were tied too. He wanted to cry. It was his nightmare from the night before. The man was throwing him all the way to the lab. When Connor tried to look around the man punched him in the head.   
"You won't get away from us..." he stated and threw Connor into the lab and onto the metal table. Connor had to lay on his chest with his arms and legs tied to the table. His wings were being held by some machine. He just wanted to cry. Was this the end?

The android from before stood next to the table, it's hands behind it's back, ready to follow orders. It's LED still flickering to orange every so often and it semed almost scared of the man who was conduction the experiment.   
The man snapped on some gloves and reached for some kind of saw. Connor knew what would happen next. He grit his teeth as the man turned the machine on, it was loud.   
"You'll be begging for it to stop." He said and grinned. In one moment Connor felt the saw ripping his skin, plastic and biocomponents between his wings. He screamed in pain, louder then when his wings grew. It was his end. He was sure of it.

The android watched, LED flashing red and after a moment they grabbed the man in a hold under the arms, trying yo make him drop the machine.  
"STOP IT YOU STUPID PIECE OF PLASTIC!" He shouted and tried to wrench out of the androids grip. "FUCKING TRAITOR! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE BROKEN YOU WHEN I FOUND YOU!"   
Connor was laying there panting. His vision was red and warnings were popping up. His thirium levels were going down, but he didn't bother. For the most part the pain was gone, the man dropped the machine and tried to punch the other android.

The android ducked out of the way "RUN!" It yelled at Connor while it still could. "While you can, run!" It pushed at the man, trying to keep him away from Connor. It threw a small bag of blue stuff to the winged Connor. "Find someone to help! Go!"  
"W-What about you..?" He choked out and tried to sit up through the pain. "I can't le-leave you." He said and grabbed the other be the hand. "Hold tight!" He demanded and flew up with the other android. He tried to ignore the pain in his back. It was burning, but he had to save them. He had to. He flew as fast as he could. He took them away far enough for the humans not to catch them; especially that man. He landed on the roof and fell to the ground panting as his vision began to slowly go black.

The other android took a moment to register what had happened before it jumped up, quickly getting to work trying to fix Connor's back where the machine had gone in. It was a nasty mark, thirium leaking everywhere. "Don't worry, I've been trained in this..." They mumbled, getting to work. "He left all the research and tracking to me, he won't be able to find us again anytime soon... I'm sorry... I didn't know what I was doing until I saw you in pain..." They sighed, continuing to try and fix his back. They had become deviant while watching the 'operation'.

Connor was trembling from weakness. He looked up at the other android as his vision went blurry. He swallowed weakly. "P-Police..." he choked out before his eyes fell shut.  
"Police? Oh... Oh the men you were with yesterday?" They asked, looking around and trying to lock on to where the DPD was. "I have a lock on..." They looked down to him as he passed out. "I'll take you there, they might be able to do a better job then me..." They lifted him, careful of his wings and his wound, and made their way down the fire escape, heading toward the DPD.

The man stood up and looked out the window. He didn't see the two. But he wouldn't give up until he got this wings. "It's not the end..."


	6. Disappearing

The android put Connor down outside the back in the car park under a tree, looking down at him "Ok, I'm going to get one of your friends, alright? I'll be back in a minute... Try to stay conscious."  
Connor opened his eyes weakly and nodded. He would try. He wished everything could end, he didn't want more pain or sufferance. He wanted his life to be peaceful.  
The android sneaked inside, looking around for one of the men they'd seen him with the night before.

Connor looked up at the sky. He was losing his strength to stay awake very fast; his thirium levels were at 50%. His vision was blurred and his eyes were looking around unfocused. His LED was half red and half off. He was fighting with his eyes and senses.  
The android came back a few moments later, Gavin quickly leading the way. "Where is he?" Gavins rough voice came.   
"By the tree..." The android answered. Gavin came over.   
"Fuck... Pass me that blue stuff."   
"Therium"   
"Whatever just give it me!" Gavin growled, kneeling down and waving his hand in front of the winged Connors face. "Hey man, try and stay with us alright." His voice had softened a little.

"Hu-Hurt..." he choke out. His voice was very quiet. His eyes tried to focus on Gavin, but couldn't. He gasped for breath, he wanted to say something more but couldn't, he couldn't open his mouth.  
Gavin cursed again and pulled out his phone, bringing it to his ear. "Connor, I don't care where you are get your scrawny ass over here and help me." He growled. "Fine, be quick. We're in the DPD car park."  
Connor's vision became more blurry, he was fighting to keep his eyes open, but was losing. Was this going to be his end? Was he supposed to die like that? The edges of his vision began to black out. "I'm sc-scared..." he choked out.

Gavin fought against himself but hooked his hand into the winged Connors. "You're gonna be fine, trust me. Connor's on his way, dude knows this stuff backwards, he can fix it with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back. Just hold on..."  
Connor didn't have the strength to keep his head up, it fell on his shoulder. His back burned as warnings popped up; he couldn't cancel them. His vision from the edges was slowly turning black and travelling to the middle. He looked up at Gavin. "Sorry..." he said between gasps for breath. His eyes rolled up into his head and fell shut.  
His LED was still half on.

Gavin called his name but knew there was no point, he dropped his hand, standing up and spotting Connor coming in hanks' car, he pulled up, quickly getting dragged over to the winged Connor by Gavin. Gavin shoved the thirium into his hands and told him to fix him. Connor nodded and quickly got to work, the only thing the winged Connor could feel was the slight tiny ounce of movement on his back between his wings as Connor worked on him.

\------------

The winged Connor opened his eyes in his data banks. Everything was falling apart. He didn't have his wings. He looked around. They weren't anywhere near. He tried to look between all the data, but couldn't find anything, and the floor began to fade away from one edge. Everything was disappearing.   
He looked down. If the floor will be gone there would be deep hole below it. "It can't be the end..." he whispered looking for something to escape. "It-It can't-I-I don't w-want to d-die-" he was panicking, his voice glitching. The disappearing of the floor was getting closer and was at the edge of all the data. There was no escape. The floor vanished from under his feet and he began falling down, he saw a bright light, and then his wings grew out of his back. He fell into the bright light. In the real world his LED was getting color back. It was now all red. It was better then the half off it had been before.

Connor continued working quickly, though his hands shook; he made sure to do everything fast but delicately, making sure to do it right. "What happened?" He asked idly as he worked, nodding to the new android.   
"Oh..." The android looked between Connor and Gavin. "A man took me and other androids ages ago, just before the deviancy thing started... He experimented with all of us, and he kept me as his slave... He told me to follow this RK model and keep an eye on him... It's my fault he got captured... My master- former master... Tried to take his wings for himself, and he got injured... But I managed to deviate and... And I tried to save him. I knew he knew people here so... So I bought him to you guys!"

The winged Connor heard voices. They were muffed. He tried to open his eyes but it was to bright. His back ached. He didn't know who was talking. He opened his eyes just a little to not let too much light in. "Gavin...?" He's voice was weak and quiet.  
Gavin rushed back over, kneeling down next to him. "I'm here, man. Welcome back." He smirked.   
"Please try to remain still for the time being." Connors' voice followed. "I am almost done, your thirium levels are high once again now that I have replaced the blue blood that you lost."

The winged Connor breathed calmly, but the pain in his back didn't help. He tried to open his eyes wider but they hurt from the light. "It hurts..." he said. He opened his eyes only a little wider. He tried to focus his vision on Gavin, but couldn't. "I'm sorry..." he said.  
"S'ok, you'll be fine." Gavin tried to reassure him.   
The original Connor sat back "I have done what I can, though he may take a while to reboot fully." He explained before turning to the other android. "I need you to come with me, we need to figure out what happened and who this man is."   
"Um... Ok..." The other android nodded nervously.   
"Come with me." Connor stood and looked back down at the winged Connor for a moment, worry in his eyes, before he lead the deviant back inside. 

"How ya feeling, man?" Gavin asked once they'd gone, sliding down the side of the car so that he was sat next to the winged Connor.

Connor tried to looked at Gavin, he slowly turned his head in the direction. "I'm tired..." he said. He opened his eyes a little wider. He ignored the light hurting his eyes. "I don't wanna be caught anymore..." he said and turned his hand putting it at his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, roboman, I'll make sure they don't take you away again." And that was the first proper time Gavin had genuinely smiled in a while.  
Connor smiled weakly. He pulled his knees closer to himself. He wanted to wrap his wings around himself a little, but he winced and didn't do it. It hurt too much.  
"Don't move them yet, bud." Gavin smirked. "Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you while I'm here. You don't have to be scared."  
"You have to go to work..." he said. His LED changing to light yellow again. Gavin was safe, Gavin was calming. "Your boss will be mad..."

Gavin laughed then. "My boss is always mad at me."  
Connor smiled lightly. "I don't see why..." He had his eyes half-closed. "I'll have to go home..."  
"No you fucking won't." Gavin told him sternly. The unsettling feeling he'd felt all day thinking of Connor saying he stayed in a place with no furniture, abandoned, alone.   
"You mean I will sleep on the street?" He asked. "Or maybe sleep under this tree? Next to your car?"

Gavin tried to be serious but had to laugh at that. "No, no! We'll figure something out... but you can't go back there until we've caught that man... your house will be the first place he looks." He didn't know why he didn't just say he didn't want Connor living in a shithole like that, but it was true that they needed to find the man who did this to him before he'd be safe.  
Connor chuckled quietly. He wasn't aware of what he was saying, he was too tired to care about it. "So where? Maybe on the rainbow..." he said slowly dozing off.

Gavin chuckled in confusion, freezing slightly when Connors' head dropped onto his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, buddy..."  
"Ima going to fly with unicorns..." he said as his eyes were slowly falling shut. "I'll be fighting with clouds..."  
"You show those clouds who's boss, mate." Gavin smiled, watching his new friend fall asleep, and questioning how in the span of a day he'd become 'friends' with an android.  
"Clouds won't hurt you... I'm here..." his eyes fell shut. He drifted off smiling. Gavin watched him as he slept, looking around in case anything happened.


	7. Close

Connor had been in his garden for some time now. He wasn't aware of what he had said to Gavin before he fall asleep.  
The detective really did question his life choices at this point, looking around from the floor of the old car park outside the DPD, sitting with an android that happened to be the same series as the other androids he knew. He half expected this to be a dream and his stupid brain was just telling him to be nicer to the androids he knew like Connor.

It was an hour later. Connor was sleeping peacefully for only an hour. He looked around the garden feeling like someone was looking at him. He saw the man who had cut his back with the saw. "Don-Don't come any closer!" He shouted as the man began to walk to him. He fell backward trying to get away. In the real world his LED turned to dark red and he was pulling himself closer to Gavin.  
Gavin looked at him, noticing the LED. "Shit... hey, Connor?" He shook his shoulders. "What did the other Connor do...?" He asked himself. "I know I'm not a robot and can't actually go in your mind but... Just follow my voice? Ok?"

He heard Gavin's voice behind the man. If he had to obey he would had to walk in the man's direction. He was trembling from fear. He didn't want to be back there. Not with this man. The man ran toward him.   
He didn't want to go there, but he trusted Gavin. He trusted him, but he was scared. What could he do? The man was getting closer, with every step his grin was getting wider. He started walking toward the man, he swallowed nervously and began walking faster. He decided to rush at the man, but when he did so the man turned into dust. He woke up with gasp.

"Hey, hey, you're alright." Gavin reassured him immediately, shaking his shoulders lightly. "You're alright now... it was just a bad dream."  
In his eyes were tears. His LED turned orange. "He-He was there-" he choke out and hid his face into Gavin's arms. "The one wh-who hurt me-" he tried to catch his breath but it was hard. He was scared. He wanted to wrap his wings around himself, make himself feel safer, but it hurt. He couldn't move them. "I do-don't want to go back there-"

Gavin paused a moment, not used to people or androids hugging him, but he slowly put his arms around the winged Connor. "Shh... it's ok, it was just a dream..." He mumbled, cursing in his head when he saw the original Connnor, Hank and the new android come out of the DPD door. "You'll be ok..." He mumbled, he wanted to pull away, pretend he hadn't just spent an hour sitting on the floor with the android asleep on his shoulder while he got a sore arse from the asphalt; or that he was now trying to calm him down after a nightmare by fucking hugging him, but fuck it, the winged Connor needed comfort and if Gavin was the one who had to give it then he would.

Connor heard steps. He froze. And quickly pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes. He didn't want Gavin's behavior around others to fail. He pretend that he didn't cry or sleep on Gavin. Now he realized the stupid thing he had done.  
Hank was the first to talk. "Everything alright over here?" He asked. Gavin looked away, putting his 'couldn't care less' face on.   
"Yeah just more bad dreams." he mumbled. "Ya know, anxious androids, all that jazz." He added, though he softly touched Connors' back to calm him a little.  
Connor smiled a little and slowly stood up. He hissed at his back, but didn't give up. He sighed when he finally stood up, but he was leaning against the tree with one hand on the car. 

The original Connor was giving Gavin a strange look, but shook his head and decided to talk about the case instead. "This android has told me about what happened, you are lucky to be alive. I hope that you are feeling better. We will launch into a full investigation into the whereabouts of this mystery man and put a stop to him. We will need both of your help though." He told the winged Connnor and the new android.   
"Yeah, any information come back to ya or anything, let us know." Hank added, most of it had been summed up by Connor anyway.

"I-I don't know how I got there." He cleared his throat. "I just woke up there. I'd been tied, taken to some lab and well... It happened." He pointed at the other android. "They helped me by distracting the man until I got up and flew us out of there. I don't remember much after that." He rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to help but he'd been unconscious for most of it.   
"Well, if you manage to remember something else then let us know. Now go get some rest, you can use one of the space rooms we have in the precinct." Hank shrugged.   
"Yes, you two should rest." Connor agreed, before his eyes twitched a couple times. When they stopped he turned to the other detectives. "Hank, Gavin, we are needed at the murder sight from yesterday, Scott is already there." 

The winged Connor smiled lightly. "Thank you." He said and walked away from the tree. "And I will let you know if I'll remember something." He said and nodded to Gavin as a gesture of thanks.  
Gavin nodded back, folding his arms and turning to the others as the two androids walked off. "What?" He asked the original Connor and Hank. "Nothin." Hank shrugged, lets go. Connor looked at Gavin and gave him a small nod, a slight smile visible on his lips before he followed Hank.

The winged Connor walked to the other android. "Thank you for distracting the man." He said and smiled a little. "Let's go rest."  
The android nodded. "My name is Shell. I have no gender, and I know nothing else about myself really." They stuck out a hand for him to shake.  
He gave Shell his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Connor." He smiled. "Go get some rest. You must be tired after all of that."  
They headed up the side stairs next to the DPD where they housed people when they needed them at the DPD but not in the cells.   
They nodded and smiled, heading into the room next to Connor's. "You too."  
Connor opened the room and laid down in bed. He didn't even noticed when he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Growth

a few hours later Connor woke to a shaking on his shoulder.  
He slowly came out of sleep mode and opened his eyes to darkness. He didn't know what the shaking was. His back was still sore but at least it wasn't hurting like before. He slowly turned his head to see what was shaking at his shoulder.  
The other Connor stood next to his bed, standing back up now that he realised the winged Connor was awake.

"What are you doing here?" He said and sat up. "Is something wrong?"  
"I just wanted to inform you that I have learnt the name of the man who hurt you and we are closer to finding him..." He spoke, seeming nervous. "I... I also wanted to apologise if I made you feel unwelcome..."  
Connor froze. "You didn't." He smiled lightly. "I thought I made you uncomfortable. The one who should apologise is me." He said and sat on the edge of bed. "I'm sorry for being..." he looked for the right words to use but there was none that could explain the unkind situation he put Connor in when they first met. "For being so rude to you... I was scared. I had to hide from people for about a year now. I didn't meet many humans or androids." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Connor blinked. "I didn't think you were rude to me..." He admitted. "I saw how scared you were... I know how you feel. I was scared of you, I mean, Cyberlife made other RK's to replace me, thankfully I've not been replaced and I'm still here." He shrugged. He still looked uncomfortable and somewhat nervous, but he was trying.  
"I doubt someone would like to replace an android like you." He said and looked away from Connor. "So what was the man's name?" He asked.  
"Trust me, they have many reasons to replace me..." He drew quiet. "Um, anyway, we traced some of the other androids memories, and traced it back to the man. We don't know everything, but we know a bit more."

The winged Connor listened. He wanted to know who made him, Shell and many other androids suffer. He wanted him to be punished.  
"His name is Par Jones, he has been wanted in several android abuse cases in the past, and now this one. Do you recognise the name? Perhaps... the one who... gave you those?" He pointed at the wings on Connor's back.  
Connor sighed. "Yeah it could be him... But I don't know the name of the man who gave me them. I was hurrying." He admitted. "I should have paid more attention back then."  
"No, it's ok, you needed to escape." Conner told him, fiddling with a coin in his hand. "I will let you get some more sleep now..."

The winged Connor sighed. "I'm sorry once more." He said and pulled his knees and feet back onto the bed. And he was supposed to be a combat android? It was a joke. Combat androids wouldn't be in such a situation and surely not with wings.  
Connor nodded and walked to the door, he paused and turned around. "You know you are more than what they made you...? You can be whoever you actually are." He nodded slightly, turning and leaving. He seemed to have experience with that sort of stuff, especially after he found his humanity.

Connor tried to fall asleep again but couldn't, the pain in his back didn't stop. He looked at his back. His wings were growing again. "No... Not again... Not now..." he said and tried to grab the wing preying for them not to grow but it was too late. Pain ripped like a bullet through his body. He froze, grit his teeth, held his breath, shut his eyes tight and grabbed the near pillow. He fell to the side of the bed and curled around himself as tight as he could.  
He hadn't realised he'd been making so much noise until the door burst open and someone was touching his arms, telling him to calm down, asking if he was ok.

He couldn't catch his breath. It was too much, everything hurt so much. "My-My wings-" he choked out before a whine left his mouth.  
"Oh, not again!" Gavin's gravelly voice came into focus, he stroked his arm softly, trying to help him calm down. "Shh, it's ok... you're ok..."  
Connor slowly relaxed as his wings stopped growing. He whimpered because of pain, trying to calm his breathing. His body went numb as his eyes fell shut.   
Gavin patiently tried to get him to open his eyes again, gently talking to him as he did so. Connor slowly opened his eyes and hissed at the pain in his back. He focused on Gavin's voice.  
"Hey man, there ya go... Just try and relax, you're doing good..."  
He blinked and took a deep breath. His vision began to clear and his LED changed back down to yellow.

"That's it, just breathe..." Gavin spoke softly, Connor realised the detective had placed the androids hand over his chest so he could follow his steady breathing. He wondered how Gavin knew to do that.  
He followed the breathing of the detective. His vision cleared and his LED finally changed to blue. His eyes came back to focusing.  
"Hey man." Gavin mumbled, still speaking quietly to not freak the other man out.  
He slowly looked up at Gavin. "I'm sorry." He said and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright man, it's not like it hasn't happened before... Question is why do your wings keep growing...?" He mumbled, one of the wings had wrapped itself round him.  
Connor looked at one of the wings. Now it was long at 2 meters and 15 cementers long. It only grew a little but still it was hell. "I don't know..." he said and sighed. "I-I can't even control it... I don't know how it's happening- I don't know why it's happening- It hurts more and more- I want it to stop-" he said and turned his head away for Gavin to try and avoid him seeing his tears.  
Gavin placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, we'll figure it out, I'm sure of it." He gave a soft smile. "Are you hungry? You've slept a while today, Hank suggested going to the same place we went yesterday?"

He wiped tears from his cheeks. "What if somebody see me?" He asked still not looking at Gavin. At least his tears stopped falling from his eyes. "What if... that man sees me? I don't want to go back there..."  
"We're with you, trust me, you'll have a lieutenant and two detectives with you. You'll be safe with me- with us..." Gavin looked down, fiddling with his hands.

Connor looked up a little. He slowly folded his wings back, ignoring the pain. He nodded lightly. "Okay." He trusted Gavin. He made a move to stand up. He hissed quietly but didn't gave up.  
Gavin was quick to help him stand as well, ready to catch him if he fell.  
After some time he was standing. "Thank you." He smiled a little.  
Gavin shrugged. "No probs man, here, I bought you some spare clothes and I cut in the back so the wings would go through... Not sure If I did it right but..." He shrugged, placing the clothes on the bed. "I'll wait down in the car park, ok?"

He looked at the clothes in shock. Why would Gavin do that? The ones he had now were still good. "Um... Okay." He said hesitantly. He didn't know if he should ask about the clothes.  
"You don't have to change now, obviously." Gavin shrugged. "But until we figure out where you'll be staying you'll be safe here... So, spare clothes. Plus, we don't know how much overtime we'll have to do at the moment, there's a lot of red ice incidences recently so... Yeah." He sighed, always bad at explaining, at least in a polite way.

"I understand." He said simply, looking back at Gavin. "Thank you." He said. He didn't want to change now. His wings still hurt when he moved them. So when he wanted to change he of course needed to move them through cuts on back. He didn't want to do it now.  
"You ready to set off then? Anderson and RoboCon are already in the car." Gavin asked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah." He said and walked to the door. He tightened his wings behind his back. He didn't need people to stare at him on the way to the car. He changed his behavior for Gavin so he didn't need to be worried that the others would see him like a man who like androids. He'd clocked on to how Gavin acted and knew why. He didn't even want to ask why, or why Gavin seemed ok with himself.

"You don't have to be so worried about hiding your wings around us, ya know?" Gavin mentioned casually, looking round as he smoked. "I mean, I get that you don't want that dickhead knowing where you are but..."  
He looked at Gavin and sighed. "I know it just-" he shook his head a little looking for the words. "I was living for two years hiding my wings as good as I could. I got used to doing it." He said. "I was hiding through all these years in fear that I would be caught and killed."  
"I get it man... I had some run ins with this gang a few years back, it's how I got... How I got this." He motioned to the large scar across his face. "Sometimes hiding is the best ya can do..." He mumbled, almost too quiet. They reached the car.

He looked at Gavin with empathy, but quickly changed his behavior when they reached the car. He relaxed his wings a little.  
"Alright fucknuts, let's get going." Gavin spoke when he jumped into the car.   
"Oi, stop calling Connor names, Gav." Hank rolled his eyes, folding his arms.  
"It's ok, Hank." Connor shrugged, turning the key and setting off driving.  
The winged Connor tried to sit normally, but his wings didn't allowed him to do that. He tried to ignore them, but couldn't. "Uh... These wings." He said quietly under his breath. And he end up sitting by his side in the place where his back should be.


	9. Alleviation

"You ok back there?" Hank asked, watching Connor in the wing view mirror.   
"His wings grew again." Gavin explained, looking out the window.  
He looked at Gavin with joke betrayal in his eyes. "Together they're now 4 meters and 30 cementers long." He said and sighed. "I need to get used to them." He hoped they wouldn't grow again.  
"I'm sure we can figure something out to help." Gavin mumbled, not looking round and trying to act casual.   
"Were here." The original Connor spoke up from the front, parking under the bridge near the food truck. "Good, I'm fucking starving." Hank and Gavin spoke at the same time.

The winged Connor smiled lightly at the two. He opened the car door lightly and climbed out with only little problems when his wings stuck in the way out. "God I love that." He murmured sarcastically to himself, fighting with his wing to get out. "I think I need a little help." He admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.  
Gavin laughed as Hank helped to pull him out of the car, careful of his wings.  
He folded his wings back when they were free. "Thank you sir." He smiled. Then he turned to Gavin. "When my back will be back to normal I will lift you a mile in the air and then we see who will be the one laughing." He said smiling. He nearly burst out of laugh himself, but bit his bottom lip.  
Gavin chuckled "I don't do heights, dude." He smirked, something softer shining in his eyes despite how he acted around the others. 

"At least it's not raining." Hank grumbled as they walked towards the food truck.   
"I like the rain." The original Connor stated casually, looking around at the clear but dull sky. "There is a chance of rain tonight." He added.  
"I hope it won't start raining when we're outside. I hate rain." The other Connor sighed, the memory flashed in front of his eyes. It happened not long ago but it felt like years already. He looked up at the sky.  
"The chances of rain before 10 pm is only 5%." Connor tried to reassure him.   
"Alright Mr. Roboto." Gavin rolled his eyes, heading up to the food truck and nodding at the man behind the counter. "Hey man, can I get the usual?"

The winged Connor smiled a little at that. At least he wouldn't need to deal with wet wings. He felt a small pain in his wings, he knew it. It was staring again. 'I though it was over.' He though to himself. Another wave of pain went through his body, he ignored it. 'Not now.' He though. The pain got a tiny bit more bearable. He didn't want to ruin this for the others. He would hold it in until a time when he would be alone; then his wings and pain could do whatever they wanted.  
The vendor gave Hank and Gavin their usual, also handing over a salad for Connor and then looking to the winged Connor. "Anything for you?"   
"Get him a pizza." Gavin answered, knowing Connor wouldn't know what to order. "You haven't lived till you've tried pizza, especially this pizza." He told Connor as the vendor got to work.

Connor could only stand there. He didn't want to talk too much knowing that the pain would make his voice shake. He smiled lightly and looked around. Another wave of pain hit him. If he could go pale he probably would be white. 'Can't take a break, huh?" He though.  
Gavin was next to him a moment later, asking for a beer from the man who was serving them. He glanced at the winged Connor and raised a brow, patting him on the shoulder. "You ok man?" He asked, accepting the drink and taking the pizza.  
When Gavin's hand meet his shoulder he wanted to scream in pain, but he didn't even winced. He smiled a little. "Ye-Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He wished he could hold it in until he was alone.

Gavin looked sceptical but shrugged slightly and took the food over to the table, tucking into his burger. Hank also had a massive burger and Connor watched them both with a slight bit of disgust on his face as he nibbled on his salad.  
The winged Connor didn't want to move, but had to for the others so they wouldn't realise that he had a problem. He shyly took a slice of pizza and bit into it. He didn't eat fast, but it was slower then normal. Somewhere in the middle of the slice he nearly choke because of pain. He just tried to eat normally to not raise suspicion.

Gavin watched him from the corner of his eye, knowing something was wrong. He pulled out a cigarette and began smoking. "How's the investigation going, Gav?" Hank asked.   
"No murder weapon, no witnesses, abandoned building site. Not exactly an easy case." Gavin shrugged.   
"Perhaps I should take a look-" The original Connor began to offer.   
"No fucking way, it's my case tincan." Gavin almost growled, blowing smoke at Connor, who looked down, trying not to frown or cough.   
"Gav." Hank warned, but didn't do anything else.

The winged Connor gripped the table and clenched his teeth. It hurt like hell. He begged it to stop in his mind, maybe if he begged enough it would stop. Why now? Why couldn't his wings wait until tomorrow? His wings grew a small amount and he tightened his grip on the table. He was fighting with the process of growing.  
"Oi, are you listening?" Gavin asked, he had been talking to him but got no response. "What's wrong?"   
"His wings are growing again." The original Connor spoke up after scanning him.   
"Shit, come over here." Gavin grumbled, getting up and almost dragging the winged Connor behind him to under the bridge where no one was around.

Connor gasped for breath. "I'll be fine-" he choked out still fighting with the growth. "I'll make-I'll make it until we return to-" he gasped for breath again. He tried to wrench from Gavin's grip.  
"Like hell ya will." Gavin grumbled, letting him go when they were under the bridge and away from everyone else. "Remember to breathe." He told him, taking his jacket off and handing it over as something for Connor to grip onto.  
"No-I won't-Not now" he tried to make a sentence. His thoughts were rushing through his head, he couldn't think straight through the pain. "Not now!" He shouted at himself.

"If you do it now the pain won't be as bad..." Gavin told him, kneeling next to him. "Just let it happen, and it'll soon be over. No ones around, trust me."  
He tired to say something but he whined. The process began. The wings and thirium blew up from his back. He screamed loud enough that people a few blocks away could hear it. Thirium was spilling and dribbling and his wings were growing very slowly. His LED changed to dark red. The pain was the worst he had felt.  
Connor and hank also made their way over, having heard the yell. "Connor, make sure he's not losing too much blue blood." Gavin snapped at him. Connor nodded and went to the winged Connor's back, checking it over and trying to heal the places where thirium dripped down. "Cant you make it less painful for him?" Gavin asked him. Connor paused for a moment.   
"I can take the pain onto myself, it should help." He answered after a quick scan.   
"No, Connor." Hank began to say but his aprtner was already linking his hand into the winged Connor's, beginning to alleviate the pain.

His wings didn't stop growing. When he felt someone's hand he nearly flew up and attacked instead. He jumped away, nearly punching Connor. But the other androids didn't move. "STOP!" He shouted through the pain and his wings blew out of his back again, forcing their way out, causing him to scream.  
The original Connor didn't even flinch, watching Gavin place a gentle hand on the winged Connors' arm, settling him slightly. "It's ok, man." Gavin told him. Connor reached forward again, clasping his hand around the other Connor's and not letting go.   
"Let me help you." He told him. "I won't hurt you..."

"STOP! HANK STOP HIM!" The winged Connor shouted at Hank. The connection was causing more pain and the progress to slow down. Thirium pushed from between his skin and wings.  
Hank tried to pry Connor off but he couldn't, after a moment, Connors' back began to seep a deep blue through his shirt and jacket, the pain easing away from the winged Connor. Though there was still a dull ache, most of the pain was gone and the wings grew the full length within a few seconds.

The winged Connor gasped a little more for breath. The wings slowly stopped growing. He fell to his side, still gasping for breath. "Gavin...?" His voice was quieter then a whisper. "It's the end..." he passed out in pool of his blood. He was tired.  
"Its ok, mate. Hank, go grab the food and anything you left at the table, get the car moving." He picked up the winged Connor, careful as usual of his wings. "Connor you can driv-" He noticed the original Connor slowly looked up at them, he coughed, blue blood dripping down his chin, before he fell forward.

The winged Connors' breath was slowly turning to normal. His LED was orange and thirium was dripping only a little from his back.  
Hank yelled a few select curses at no one in particular before shaking his partner. "Stupid fucking boy..." He grumbled. "Come on." He said, lifting Connor, who whimpered, mostly unconscious.   
Gavin readjusted the winged Connor and took him back across the street, putting him down in the car before rushing to get the stuff they'd left on the table. When he ran back Hank had put Connor down as well, careful not to put too much pressure on his back or the areas where thirium dripped down. Gavin jumped in the car, beginning to drive. "I assume you have spare biocomponants and robot shit at yours?" He asked hank, who nodded, keeping an eye on the Connors in the back of the car.


	10. Clean

Connor was drifting in and out from static. His breath began to steady and his LED became light orange again. He opened his eyes in his garden, laying next to the river. He reached for it; it was a relief with how cool it was.  
It was quite calm in his garden, more relaxed than usual. 

Soon, they came to Hanks' house and Gavin was quick to get out of the car, going round the back to the winged Connor, shaking him softly to try and wake him. Connor weakly opened his eyes. "Gavin...?" He asked very quiet. "What happened...?" He looking around. "Where am I...?"  
"We're at Hanks', come on, let's get you inside." He told him calmly, looking at him. "Are you able to walk or do you need help?" He asked as he watched Hank go to the original Connors' side, lifting him straight away without even trying to wake him up.

"I don't know..." he said and slowly sat up, putting his feet slowly on the ground. He tried to stand up but his legs nearly gave out. He caught himself on the roof of the car. "What's wrong with Connor...?" He asked, leaning against the car. "What happened...?"  
"I'll explain later, mate." Gavin told him calmly, though he seemed distressed. He took Connors' arm and put it over his shoulders to help support him as they walked.  
Connor blinked at him a few times. "Can I help somehow...?" He asked as he tried to walk faster. His LED changed to dark orange from worry.

"Connor, no. Not at the moment, it's ok, he'll be ok..." Gavin told him, somewhat sternly. "You need some rest."  
"No... I need to help..." he said and walked even faster. "I'll rest later..."  
Gavin gripped his wrist, not too firm but firm enough. "We'll keep going round in circles if you and Connor keep this up. Let Hank handle it, he's fixed him up before, he can do it again. Like I told you before, Connor can fix this stuff with his hands tied behind his back, he gets into these kind of scrapes all the time. He. will. be. fine." He said.

"But it's my fault..." He said and looked at Gavin. "I should have stay at the DPD room... It wouldn't have happened if I would've stay... He would be okay..."  
"He will be ok, anyway." Gavin sighed. "Look; Connor is an idiot who will take everything on himself so that no one else is hurt... he does it all the time, he would have done it anyway, so don't beat ya self up. Right?"  
Connor sighed and looked away. "Alright..." he said. He still wanted to help the other RK model, but he didn't know how. He was so pathetic. He just wanted to be like the others from his model.

Gavin continued walking, helping the winged Connor inside and letting him sit down on the sofa. "Here, eat this it'll help you feel better..." He mumbled, handing him the pizza. "I'm gonna take a look at your back, ok?"  
He slowly took the pizza and nodded for Gavin to look at his back. He lightly bit the slice of pizza.  
"What dyou think of the pizza?" The detective asked as he worked on his back, cleaning up the drips of thirium and the stains on the skin. "Pretty good right?"

He didn't remember why his back was so sore. He winced every time Gavin was cleaning the wound. "Ye-Yeah it's good..." He said. "What happened...?"  
"Your wings grew again." Gavin mumbled as he concentrated on being careful.  
"Oh..." That explained why his back was sore. He decided that he should just stay silent. Two wing grows at one day. It was crazy.  
"You won't be able to fit through doors soon." Gavin joked as he finished patching him up.

Connor sighed and looked down. "Today I didn't fit through the car doors..." he said and started fiddling with his hands. He looked at his wings. 6 meters. Together they were 6 meters. He wished it was end. "They're 6 meters..."  
"Shit... Well, we could always... look into removing them...? If you wanted...?" Gavin asked, nervously. He didn't want Connor to get the wrong idea.   
Connor froze. "No..." he said and went back to fiddling with his hands. "Never..."  
Gavin nodded. "Ok... well I guess it's just a fact of getting used to them, then." He shrugged, offering a small smile.

"Yeah..." A little smile show up on Connors' lips. He folded his wings behind his back hissing a little, he felt better with Gavin here helping him.  
"You should feel ok soon." Gavin reassured him, taking a slice of pizza and taking a bite. "I'm gonna check on the other two, if your'e ok?"  
He looked at Gavin and smiled. "Sure..." he then looked away and straighten his wing, hitting the ceiling. "Oops..." he folded it back down. It was definitely going to take some getting used to.   
"If you need to stretch your wings, the dining room over there has higher ceilings." Gavin said, pointing to the joining room, and then heading down the corridor to the garage.

The winged Connor nodded lightly and stood up, going to the dining room. He straightened his wings and he still had to crouch to didn't hit the ceiling. They were so large now, how was he suppose to hide them now? He took one wing in his hands and moved his fingers along it. He would do it somehow, he went back to the couch and sat down.

\------------

Gavin walked into the garage, seeing Connor sat up on a higher desk, leaning forward with his elbows on his legs; Hank working on his tattered back, a lot of his skin removed to show the broken biocomponants.   
"You're a fucking idiot." Gavin told him, folding his arms. Connor still seemed half asleep, but blinked at him. He frowned.  
"Don't start now, Gav." Hank warned, poking at one of Connors' parts, making the android twitch.   
"What were you fucking thinking though, like seriously?" Gavin continued, trying to ignore Hank's glares. 

"That Connor is a superior model." Connor mumbled. "He was in pain..." He added. "I had to help. I could fix it, so I did."   
"Bullshit. Connor, you don't realise that you're important too!" Hank growled. "You think it doesn't effect any of us when you go sacrificing yourself? You don't think we care? You don't give a shit about yourself, but we do!"

\------------

The winged Connor heard yelling from the garage. It was all his fault. He should have just hidden at Cyberlife or maybe even never be made in the first place. He stood up from the couch, ripped out one feather from his wings and placed it on the table. Then he quietly went to the door and left, he should just go home. 'Gavin was right I nearly didn't fit through the door.' He though.

\------------

Connor shrugged Hank off and placed his skin back in place. "I'm fine... I... I'm going to take a nap..." He mumbled, heading to the door, struggling slightly but trying not to show it.   
Hank turned to Gavin. "Where's the other one?" he asked.   
"The lounge, I just came in to make sure you're alright, old man."   
"Not connor?"   
"No." He shrugged. "Tincan is always fine." He smirked.   
They both went back through to the lounge. "Where is he?" Hank asked, turning to Gavin, who looked around quickly.   
"Shit."


	11. Arrest

He ignored the people who were looking at him and the kids who were saying 'woah' at him. He just wanted to not be a burden, to stop people from being hurt or suffering. He went to some alley for a little rest when he heard him.   
"Here is my little angel..."   
"What do you want?" Connor said angrily, turning to the man who had done this to him.  
"What do I want? The wings that I gave you. I want them back." his voice was too polite, creepy as it sent shivers down the androids spine. 

"Go find another pair of them. I won't give you them."   
"You don't need to give me them. I'll take them myself." And with that the man rushed into him.   
Connor got out of his way and the man hit the wall. Connor took some steps backwards and the man rushed at him again. Connor quickly punched the man and both of them were then on the ground. Connor had his arm on his throat as the man started choking for breath.   
"How does it feel, huh?! I can kill you! But I won't!" He shouted and released the man. "Get out of my way and don't you dare go hurt any of my friends. I'll find you and then I won't be kind." He said and started to go, the man grabbed a large chunk of his feathers and ripped them out causing Connor to yelp from the pain and he turned, kicking the man.

\------------

Gavin and Hank drove down the streets, looking out for the winged Connor. "Where the fuck would he go...?" Gavin grumbled.   
"He can't have gone far, he's still a bit hurt so he probably wouldn't wanna use his wings yet." Hank shrugged, watching Gavin from the corner of his eye as he drove. "You know I'm not an idiot right?"   
"What ya talking 'bout old man?"   
"It's obvious you care what happens to this model of Connor.... for whatever reason I don't know, but ya don't have to act all cool and shit when we turn up." 

"Whatever, I don't like people getting hurt." Gavin growled, looking out the window.   
"That's funny considering you love hurting Connor."   
"He's not a person!"   
"Grow up, Gav." Hank sighed.   
"STOP! I see him!" Gavin called, the car coming to a stop near the alleyway where Gavin had spotted the winged Connor.

Connor looked at the man with anger. He didn't notice that Hank and Gavin arrived. "You do it once more and I swear-"   
"I do what? That?" The man ripped more feathers out with a smile. A rush of rage went through Connor's body he grabbed the man's shirt and flew up with him. The man tried to wrench out of Connor's grip, but he couldn't. The man quickly reached for something to help himself, he grabbed more feathers and ripped them out, which caused Connor to lose control, both of them falling down from about fifth teen feet high.  
"Shit!" Gavin groaned, rushing forward. It wasn't a long drop, but it was enough. He ran up the fire escape, ready to catch Connor.

The android quickly regained control and looked at the man. The ground was getting closer and if the man would hit the ground he would be injured. He swiftly flew closer and caught the man. He landed a little hard, the the man fortunately didn't have any injures. Connor knelt on the ground, panting, his wings and back hurt. Around him there were feathers that had fallen out of his wings. He tried to stand up but his legs nearly gave out and he quickly lent against the wall.  
Hank came over, handcuffing the man. "You're under arrest, blah blah." He turned to the android. "You alright, Connor?" Gavin jumped down from the fire escape, picking the man up and throwing him against the wall.   
"Stay there, fucker." He growled. "You ok?" He asked Connor.

"I don't feel so good..." he whispered. He was panting and his LED was orange. His legs became weak and his wings were heavier.  
Gavin was quick to catch him before he fell. "Why would you run off like that?! You knew he was looking for you! He could have hurt you!" He said as he helped him walk to the car; Hank dragging the man along as well.  
Connor looked down. He tried to resist to walk to the car, but he legs were too weak to do so. "I didn't want to be a burden anymore..." he admitted.   
"You'll always be a burden. I didn't fix you for nothing!" The man shouted, laughing. "I could have just left you there at CyberLife to die! Those wings are mine!" He tried to wrench from Hank's grip.

Hank tightened his handcuffs more than they should be, digging into the mans wrists. "Oops." He said, sarcastically.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, and you're not a burden." Gavin told Connor quietly, hanging back from the other two. "Connor shouldn't have tried to be the hero..."  
"Hey! You piece of shit! Want to fight? Take these handcuffs off!" The man shouted at Hank. Connor looked down, and saw as more of his feathers were falling from his wings. He was molting. "I'm sorry..." he said, not looking at Gavin.

Gavin sighed. "Don't apologise." He told him, putting him in the car and picking up the radio. "Any officers around able to give us a lift to the station?" he asked, he didn't want that man in the same car as Connor. Another officer told him he'd be a couple minutes - after he got the coordinates - and Hank told them both he'd meet them at the station.  
Connor again had a problem with wings. They were too big to get into the car. He didn't know how to get in. He looked behind himself and saw that in the struggle to get into the car, half of his remaining feathers had fallen out. 

"Need a hand?" Gavin asked, noticing his struggling and trying to ignore the fact that most of his feathers were gone. He didn't want to worry right now.  
Connor swallowed lightly. "Ye-Yeah..." he said and looked up at Gavin. He tried to fold his wings as tight as he could but even that didn't help.  
"Instead of folding them, try wrapping them round yourself." Gavin told him gently.  
He slowly did what said Gavin and he fit in, he looked up at Gavin in surprise and nodded to thanks. Another feather fell down from his wing. He picked it up and looked at it. It was sticky with thirium from the last time it had grown.

"Guess I missed a bit while cleaning you up..." Gavin mumbled, looking at him in the mirror. "My bad."   
"Where to detective?" the officer who picked them up asked.   
"The DPD, we got some interrogation to do."  
Connor looked up at Gavin. "It's fine..." He said and looked as more of his feathers began to fall off. If they would be falling off that fast then he won't have any feathers in about 10 minutes.  
"Does that usually happen?" Gavin asked, looking at the feathers that fell out  
Connor looked up at Gavin and shook his head. "It's the first time..." he looked back down and moved his hand along the feathers that still were at his wing. "I don't know what causes it..." He shrugged slightly. "I don't know how I should feel about it..."

"It's probably just stress. I'm sure they'll grow back." Gavin told him, winking at him in the mirror while the driver wasn't looking.  
"I hope so..." Connor said and wrapped the wing back around himself. He smiled a little, they won't keep him warm anymore but now with the remaining feathers still are on them it still can give him a little bit of warmth.

It was a quiet drive back to the DPD and the officer pulled up outside, wishing Gavin luck before he drove back off again.   
"Right, time to interrogate that bastard. Your room's still free if you wanted to go there, but I'm sure Fowler won't mind you being inside if ya wanted. You are a victim and witness after all."  
"I just need to change." Connor said and looked down at his clothes. "They're all covered in thirium." He said, unwrapped his wings and folded them back slowly.

"No problem, there's those clothes I left for you, want me to wait for you?" Gavin asked, most of his hostility gone. It was like he was a different man from the one he'd met yesterday, or the one he was when he was around his friends.  
"It's up to you." Connor said and went to the room. He quickly took off his old, dirty clothes and started putting on the new ones. He put on the trousers but he had a problem with shirt. His wings wouldn't cooperate with him. He ended up with getting his wings through the holes first and then putting his arms through the sleeves.

Gavin waited outside, his arms folded as he smoked a cigarette and looked out over the quiet part of the city.  
Connor jumped as he finally put the shirt on. He hit the ceiling with his wings. "I need to be more careful." He reminded himself as he folded his wings. Most of his feathers were now on the floor. He hurriedly cleaned them up and walked out of the room.  
Gavin looked over to him, the sun was beginning to set in the horizon and he offered a small smile. "Ready?"  
He smiled back. "Yeah." He said and took a deep breath.


	12. Interrogation

Gavin lead the way back down into the precinct, leading Connor over to his desk. "Right, do you wanna wait here or do you wanna watch? He won't know you're there, it's one way glass."  
Connor looked around, but not in fear, more curiosity. "Can I watch?" He asked. He didn't want people to come and see him. Not from fear, he just didn't want weird looks directed at him.  
Gavin followed his gaze around to a few people who were mumbling to themselves after seeing his wings. He nodded, leading the way round to the interrogation room, where Hank and another officer already were. "Right let's get this over with."

Connor stood there looking at the man. He was glad that he wouldn't hurt androids anymore. Of course only if Gavin would come out successful.  
"Be my guest." Hank told Gavin, who cracked his knuckles and went into the room.   
"Well well, fancy seeing you here." He smirked at the man sat behind the table, cuffed down just in case he got any ideas.  
The man smirked. "That android in mine. You can't just lock me up because I want to get what's mine." He man looked up at Gavin unimpressed. "Aren't you too young and silly to be a detective?"

"Aren't you too old and creepy to be talking to me or my boys?" Gavin spat back, slumping himself down opposite the man. He opened the file, casually acting like he was looking through it. "You're wanted for multiple red ice incidences, smuggling, the illegal entrapment, experimenting and selling of androids which is now outlawed by the new android rights laws, the damage and pain caused to Connor, among other things." He sat back, folding his arms. "So, you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" He smirked at Par's silence. "Yeah, not so silly now, am I?"

The man shook his head smiling. "Ah... Connor." He said and his smile widen. "That pathetic android lived only because of me. It should've just given me those wings back when I asked for them. IT made things hard." He looked at the 'mirror' next to them. "You think that I am that stupid that I don't know that it's there?" He raised his brow. "One word and your 'Connor' can become a killing machine. Better think who is bigger threat."

Gavin glared at him. "Actually Connor's taking a nap." He told him, leaning back. "Where did you find Connor?"  
"Yeah sure he is..." Par said. "It doesn't matter where I found him. He himself was begging me to help him. He came on his knees to me." He said looking at Gavin sadly. Connor gritted his teeth as man was talking.   
"Yeah sure I was. With a bullet in my head." He murmured under his breath. His hands formed in fists at his sides.

Gavin shot a quick, undetectable look through the glass to Hank, who nodded. If what the man said was true, he might have put something in Connor's coding to make him do something bad.   
Hank stood and got his handcuffs. "Sorry son." He said to Connor. "It's just for now, just while we get this guys to confess, just in case." He told the android.  
"I understand." Connor said and nodded to Hank. He held his hands out for Hank. "It'll be better this way." 

The man saw what Gavin did. He smiled. "As a human who has heart I took it in and repaired it. He changed his coding and stole the wings." The man started faking tears. "They were for me. When I get older I want to move somehow. But he stole them!" He banged his fists into the table. "You're so pathetic that you believe him and not me! He will use his changed coding! He will kill everybody who will try to stop him!"  
Gavin stared it him, unimpressed. "You done?" He grumbled. "Cuz, I'm kinda busy and I don't do well with crocodile tears." He shrugged, not wavering in his nonchalantness.  
"So this is how you treat the real victims?" The man laughed. "Maybe I should use the word? Show you the real Connor, hm?" The man grinned at Gavin. 

Connor froze. His blood in his veins froze too. He swallowed nervously. It wasn't him. He knew it. The other part wasn't him. He started to panic; iIf the man use the word he would lose control and- "RK800..." Par said and turned to the mirror.  
Hank quickly dragged Connor out of the side room while Gavin pulled his gun on the man, ordering him to 'shut up before I shoot'.  
When Hank dragged Connor out of the room Connor fell to his knees. Tears were running down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry-" he choked out. "Kill me-Please- I-I don't want to be a thr-threat- Please kill me!" 

The man looked at Gavin with a grin. "So this is how much you trust him?" He laughed as Gavin's hand twitched around his gun. "So pathetic... Why does it even trust you?" He said and looked Gavin up and down.  
"Shut the phuck up." Gavin growled. "I would strongly advise you tell me everything, or we're gonna have some issues here." 

\------------

Hank shushed the android, rubbing his shoulder gently to try and calm him down. "Its ok, it's not your fault." He said.  
"Please kill me, please-" He didn't stop repeating those words. His feathers were completely gone from his wings. 

\------------

Par laughed louder. "You trusted me on that?! What will you do with him?! Lock him up? Tie him!" He didn't stop laughing. "He is a killing machine. But I can't activate it!" He laughed louder. "This is how you trust him?! Better kill him before he will kill you all!" He laughed louder.  
Gavin grit his teeth, pushing the gun against the mans temple. "Shut the fuck up." He growled. "Answer my questions, NOW."  
"He and other RK800 models were killed in CyberLife after revolution. I took him, repaired him and gave him wings. It was only an experiment. He escaped so I came back for my wings. That's all." The man said without emotions.

"You just keep saying the same things." Gavin glared at him, lowering the gun. "I'll continue this later." He turned to look at the other officer. "Get him to the cell." Before turning back to the man. "If you make any trouble, your cuffs are linked to a very nasty drug, I wouldn't recommend trying it out."  
The man huffed at Gavin. He always hated those detectives. Those wings would be his soon.  
The officer took him to his cell and Gavin holstered his gun, heading out into another side room where Hank had taken Connor. "He doing ok?" He asked the older man.   
"I cant get through to him." Hank grumbled.

"Please kill me - Please-" Connor curled up around himself. "I don't wanna be threat - I don't want to hurt anybody - kill me please - please."  
"I can take it from here, Hank. Go file your report." Gavin said, waiting for Hank to leave the room before he quickly went to Connor, wrapping his hands round his shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's me..." He spoke softly but clearly, trying to snap him out of it.  
"Please - Please kill me-" Connor sobbed. His LED was red and he couldn't catch his breath. "K-Kill me-"

"No fucking way." Gavin told him, a small smile coming over his face as he cupped Connor's face. "Look at me."  
Connor slowly opened his eyes and focused them at Gavin. "Kill-" he choked out.  
"No. Fucking. Way." Gavin told him softly, looking from one eye to the other before dragging him into a hug.  
Connor gasped and tried to wrench from Gavin. "I-I don't want to hurt- N-No-" he was repeating. After a few minutes he was tired of trying to wrench out. He stopped fighting as a few tears rolled down his cheek. He was so tired.

Gavin slowly pulled away, looking at Connor with a sad expression. "Come on, you need some rest... you can crash at mine tonight, as long as you promise not to run away." He smiled slightly. "We need you for the investigation and I don't trust that you wont get yourself killed." He joked, holding a hand out for Connor to take.  
Connor slowly looked up at Gavin in shock. He didn't understand, he was a killing machine. How could Gavin trust him? He hesitantly reached his hand up to Gavin's, who pulled him up to his feet, patting him on the shoulder and leading him back to his car.

Connor walked without speaking. He didn't have nearly any problem with his wings as he sat in car, without all the feathers they were smaller and less massive. Gavin began driving silently, only the soft sound of the radio playing. "Here, you're shaking." He told him, handing him his jacket.  
Connor shook his head and placed his forehead on the window looking out of it. He wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't trust his voice. As they were driving his eyes fell shut.

\------------

Not long afterwards Connor felt himself get lifted, the car door being shut behind him and soon they were in a warm place.  
He whimpered and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, he felt warm it was like relief. He sighed nearly without any sound.  
Gavin brought over a warm drink, sitting on the coffee table and smiling slightly at Connor. "Here, it'll help you feel better..." He told him, holding the drink forward.

Connor shook his head and tried to hide it, he didn't want to somehow hurt Gavin. He didn't want to hurt anyone.  
"Connor." He said sternly. "Drink, trust me..."  
He looked up at Gavin and slowly sat up. He hesitantly reached his hand for the drink and grabbed it. He took a small sip of it.  
"Now listen..." The detect sighed, thinking of the right words. "It's not your fault what he did to you... it's not your fault what happened at Cyberlife. None of this is your fault."

Connor looked down at the floor and took deep breath. He wanted to believe Gavin, to listen to his words and accept them as the truth. "I'm a killing machine. Why do you trust me? What if 'killing mode' activates? I don't want to hurt anyone..." he said. His voice was quiet.   
"Look at me." He waited until Connor locked eyes with him. "That dickhead can't get to you now. Ok? He won't be able to mess with you. It's HIM who's the killing machine, HIM who made you this way. Its. Not. You." He stared at him. "You understand me?"

Connor sighed and nodded. "Thank you..." He said. He knew he could believe in Gavin's words.  
"I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens..." Gavin paused, looking down. "Ok?"  
Connor looked down at the drink. "Okay..." He took another sip of warm liquid. It was quite good in taste.  
A comfortable silence fell over them before a fairly loud 'MEOW' interrupted the silence and a soft fluffball come meandering over, wondering who this new person was.

Connor pulled his legs closer to himself. He didn't let his eyes move away from whatever just came. He swallowed nervously and tried to wrap his wings around himself.  
"Oh, hey tabs." Gavin smiled at the fluffy thing, holding his hand out. The creature pushed its head into Gavin's open palm, purring as he stroked it. "What's wrong?" Gavin asked connor. "It's just one of my cats." He smiled, seemingly more relaxed around this creature.  
He looked at the 'cat'. "I-I haven't seen any animals, other then pigeons or dogs... It just scared me a little..." he said and looked up at Gavin then back at cat.

Gavin chuckled. "He's ok, hes the docile one. He just likes lying around on the radiator." He explained, watching as the cat wondered over to the new person, looking at him and sniffing the air.  
Connor smiled a little and looked at the cat. "He-Hey..." he said nervously to the cat. His wings went back to his back. The cat padded over onto his lap, nuzzling down. Connor held his breath, he didn't know what the cat was doing. He looked up at Gavin in question.

"He likes you." Gavin smirked. "Only person or... android he's liked other than me is Connor. Makes sense he likes you too."  
Connor smiled softly and slowly took another sip of the drink. Then he saw the handcuffs that Hank forgot to take off of his hands. He didn't bother and took another sip.  
Gavin sighed. "Shit, sorry, I managed to get one off but the other Hank still has the key to..." He grumbled. "I could try and open it, I'm fairly good at picking locks."  
Connor looked up at Gavin. "It's fine. I didn't even feel them." He smiled a little. He looked down at the cat on his knees.

Gavin sighed. "Give me your hand. Can't have you going around with only one handcuff on." he smirked, holding his hand out for Connor's.  
Connor looked at him and gave him his hand with the handcuff. He finished his drink and placed the cup down. His wings began to itch, he looked at them and saw that his feathers slowly began to grow back.  
Gavin quickly managed to get the cuff off when another fluffball came in from on the balcony through a small glass flap. "Oh geez, here's the second one... Hope you don't mind an invasion of fluff!" He chuckled as the secondary cat came over. While the first was fluffy with a big coat and big bushy tail, this one was slim, a short sleek coat covering it with black and orange patches over it.

Connor smiled and looked at the other cat. "They're both very cute." He said and began to scratch one of his wings.  
"Thanks, they're a nightmare." Gavin chuckled, stroking the new cat who looked at Connor with two different coloured eyes. He looked more pompous than the other one and decided not to go near Connor.  
Connor chuckled a little. He began to scratch the other wing now. He lightly stretched his wings.

Gavin watched him as he stroked his cat. "If you want there's a small balcony outside, might be nice to stretch your wings?"  
Connor looked up at Gavin. "No it's fine. Sometimes I need to do it. I can't walk out somewhere just to stretch my wings." He smiled wider. He looked at the clock. "When was the last time you ate? Aren't you hungry?" He looked back at Gavin.  
Gavin shrugged. "I had that pizza and burger earlier." He picked up the cat and sat back in the chair near the fire. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Connor said. He moved a little and began to stretch his wings again. "I was just asking." He leaned back against the couch and sighed. He closed his eyes and let himself relax a little.  
Gavin chuckled. "Right, get some rest. Hank asked if we wanted to go to the bar later. might be nice to relax." he said. "Sofa's uncomfy though, there's a bed through there."

His LED turned to light blue. "I don't wanna bed... Unicorns are comfier..." he said and hugged the couch. "They always save you from clouds..."  
Gavin shook his head, chuckling. "Fine, at least take this." He placed a blanket on his lap and headed off.  
Connor buried his head into the cushions as he fell to the side. He took the blanket and wrapped it around himself.  
Gavin went to the bathroom to get a shower while Connor slept.


	13. Idiots

Connor slept peacefully. His head was resting on the back of the couch and his wings were on the floor.  
Gavin let him sleep for a few hours, deciding on making some food for them both before they'd head out to meet Hank and Connor. He cooked some simple pasta - not being used to cooking much in quite a few years, though he used to enjoy it - and he brought the plates out of the kitchen into the lounge, shaking Connor's shoulder.

Connor opened his eyes and looked up at Gavin. "Hm?" He slowly sat up. "What's the time?" He asked, scratching his wings. His wings had very small feathers on them. He rubbed his eye a little.  
"8pm. I let you sleep for 3 hours... Here, I made food." He pointed to the plate of pasta. "Not much, but... I mean I haven't cooked in a while." He shrugged, sitting down with his own plate.  
Connor folded his wings behind his back. "Thank you..." he said taking the plate. The pasta was really good even though Gavin hadn't cooked in a while.

Gavin sighed once he'd finished eating. "You like it?"  
Connor swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Yeah. It's pretty good." He said and finished eating.  
"I used to be a lot better." Gavin shrugged. "Here, have some more clothes, I found these and they don't fit me anymore. I'm gonna grab my jacket and then we'll go meet the other two at Jimmy's." He said, grabbing the plates and taking them into the kitchen.  
Connor looked at the clothes. He sighed, he didn't want to change. Connor quickly folded the blanket and placed it down on the back of the couch.

Gavin had already cut holes into the material of the spare shirts and hoodies, there was also a couple of pairs of jeans and a note that said 'You don't have to change right now, man. These might help with the whole becoming a proper person thing. I dunno. Whatever. - G'. It was kind of funny that Gavin had written that. The cats meowed around Connor's ankles and there was another one now sat on the kitchen counter. It seemed Gavin liked his cats.  
Connor chuckled a little, looking at the cats. He decided that he liked cats, they were cute. "Okay. I think I'm stuck." He said. His smile widened at his own comment.  
Gavin came back into the room with his jacket and a fresh packet of cigarettes. "Oi, fluffballs, let him come through." He rolled his eyes at his furry babies. "Come on." He lifted one and plonked it on the sofa, shooing the other one softly with his foot. "Let's go before they overrun us." He joked, a smirk reaching his lips as he headed for the door.

Connor chuckled again and walked away from the cats. He quickly walked to the door so the cats wouldn't catch up to him.  
"See ya later ya little fuckers!" Gavin called at the cats before closing the door, locking it behind him. "Right, let's get to Jimmy's." He smirked, pocketing his keys as they headed down to the driveway.  
Connor stretched his wings on the way to the car. When his feathers were growing his wings were able to piss him off more then normal. At least it wouldn't take long for the feathers to grow back. He looked up at the sky, it was beautiful. He realised that he never saw sky at evening or night.

"Nice night." Gavin mumbled absentmindedly as he unlocked the car.  
"Yeah." Connor replied and looked back down. He wrapped his wings around himself to get into the car. He fastened his seat belt and looked out the window. "I've never seen the night sky in my life. I was too busy in hiding that I didn't even notice it." He said and sighed.  
"Well, get used to it, man. You're free now." Gavin told him as they began driving to Jimmy's. The car park round the back was tiny and he recognised hanks car. "Looks like the old man's here already. Makes sense, we are an hour late."

"Hour?" He looked shocked at Gavin. "You could've woke me up!" He lightly punched Gavin in the shoulder. He unfastened his seat belt and opened his car door, slowly climbing out.  
Gavin laughed at that. "Yeah yeah, but someone needed his beauty sleep." He joked, slamming his own car door and lighting a cigarette. "At least Jimmy let's us smoke in here... He's not too fond of androids but you're an RK so it'll be fine; he's OK with Connor now as well." He explained as he pushed open the door.  
Connor rolled his eyes at Gavin's comment. He folded his wings tighter behind his back. He walked behind Gavin.

The detective held the door for him and walked into the bar area, clapping Hank on the back as he sat down next to him "Greetings, Conrad." Gavin smirked, Hank rolling his eyes.  
Connor looked around. When he saw some people looking at him he tightened his wings on his back, swallowing nervously. He didn't know what to do. It was a little loud, but it was noise he could deal with.

Gavin nodded his head, signalling for the winged Connor to come sit with them at the bar. There was a spare stool next to Gavin. "So where's the tincan?" Gavin asked Hank.   
"No fucking clue. He wasn't at the house." Hank grumbled, drinking some of his whiskey.  
Connor sat on the spare stool and listened to Gavin and Hank. "What if something happened to him?" He said looking down at the counter.  
"He's a big boy, he'll be fine. I wish he'd answer his texts though." Hank shrugged. It wasn't the first time Connor had wondered off for a while, but he had started telling Hank when he would be.

Connor nodded as an understanding. He sighed as he heard the man next to him murmur something about his wings. He didn't bother himself with it, it was time for him to relax a little; not for some man to bother him. There were some weird looks from other people, but he ignored them.  
Gavin looked at the people talking as if challenging them and they stopped talking, he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder to turn him back towards the bar. "Jimmy, hey man." Gavin greeted the barman. "Care to get me two of the usual?"   
"Course man." The bartender nodded, getting to work as him and Hank talked about stuff.

Connor was looking at the counter trying to figure out how long it would take for his feathers to grow, he decided about two days, when he felt someone ripping out one of his small feathers. He gasped a little and turned to the man.   
"Guys I got it!" the man shouted to some men on the other side of the bar. "What's wrong with you?" Connor tried not to shout.   
"Oops, it's not a costume..." the man said and turned to Connor.   
"No, it's not." Connor said with hint of anger in his voice. "How would it feel if I would just rip out your hair from your head?" He nearly shouted.

Gavin turned to the men, glaring a them with a hand on his gun. "Is there a problem here?" He growled at them.  
"We-We-" the man couldn't get out his words. "We thought it was a costume so we made a bet that I would rip out a feather from his wings. A-And it turned out that it's not a costume."   
Connor gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that some people could be that stupid.  
"Get the fuck outta here." Gavin warned the men. "Now." He glared at them.  
The man quickly rushed for his things and out of the bar, the others rushed behind him. "Stupid..." Connor murmured and turned back to the bar. "Thanks." He said to Gavin.

Gavin shrugged, slowly taking his hand off of his gun as a drink was placed in front of him, the other put in front of Connor. "People are idiots." He grumbled.


	14. Surprise

Connor eyed the drink Gavin had put in front of him. "Gavin, you know I don't drink." He said and turned to the other. "I don't wanna have a hangover."  
"One drink won't do that!" Hank laughed.   
"Lighten up, Connor." Gavin chuckled. "Nobody's forcing you, but like he said, one drink won't do anything."

"Now I realised how crazy I am." Connor said and with one fast move the drink was gone. "How can you drink something like that?" He asked, his face contorting in disgust.   
Gavin laughed. "Ha, well, if we're doing shots~" He banged his hand on the bar twice and held up three fingers. Jimmy nodded.   
"Oh, nononono!" Hank argued. "No way, I don't do shots anymore."   
"Old man." Gavin rolled his eyes.

Connor raised his hand up. "Don't look at me I won't drink anymore." He said. He didn't know how his systems would react if he would drink more.  
"Pussies!" Gavin laughed, taking the three shots of bright green liquid. "Bottoms up." he smirked, downing one of them.   
"Alright fine, gimme one of those." Hank rolled his eyes, taking the second shot and downing it.  
Connor shook his head. "I'm not dealing with you tomorrow!" He said to Gavin. He stood up. "I'll be right back." He said and walked out of the bar; he needed to stretch his wings. When he did so he heard something like a crack from his wing. "Only two days. Then I can fly and there won't be any problems." he reminded himself. 

Gavin opened the door, standing in the doorway. "What's wrong...?" He asked, folding his arms with a cigarette in his mouth. "I'm not forcing you to drink, man. Dint wanna make you uncomfortable."  
"No it's fine. I just needed to stretch my wings. They get rigid when I don't fly for a long time." He said and smiled at Gavin. "I wasn't uncomfortable."  
"Alright..." He held up his packet of cigarettes, offering Connor one.  
"I don't smoke." He said and stretched his other wing.

"Alright." Gavin shrugged, puffing on the smoke as he looked up at the sky.  
Connor looked up at the sound of a flutter of wings. He saw a pigeon flying toward him. "Whoa." He caught the pigeon before it hit the ground. Plastic mesh meant that it couldn't move its wings. "You're stuck, huh?" He said and slowly got the plastic out of its wings. It flew up and around him. Connor's wings moved themselves to wave him up, but he remembered that he couldn't and folded them slowly.

"Hey." Gavin's voice came once he'd finished his cigarette. "Coming back in?" He asked. "Don't really wanna leave you out here in this neighbourhood."  
Connor turned around quickly. "Yeah." He walked back into the bar and sat at the same stool he was sitting at before.

"Well then, I have a spare shot... what to do." Gavin sighed jokingly, everyone's smile dropping when a voice came from the door.   
"I'll take it..." A familiar voice came. The original Connor stood in the doorway, blue blood over his face and a deep bruising hit around his eye. He limped over, using the bar to hold himself up as he downed the shot.   
"SHIT, Con." Gavin stated, staring at the battered android.   
"What the fuck happened, son?!" Hank was quick to his feet, holding Connor up before he could fall. "Come on, let's get you sorted out." He said, helping the android toward the toilet so he could clean him up.

The winged Connor's blood froze. He was shocked, he felt that something was wrong. Why didn't he react? Why did he it? Connor got up and tried to help the other get to toilet too.  
"Im fine..." The original Connor mumbled as the two fussed over him.   
"You fucking aint." Hank growled, pushing him down onto the toilet. "Sit down, pass me some paper. I'll wet it and we can fix up your face."   
"Thanks a lot, Hank..." Connor answered sarcastically and tried to smirk from his joke, but he winced at the movement of his face.

"What happened?" The winged Connor asked and passed Hank some more paper from the other stall, mostly to feel like he was helping. He looked Connor up and down.  
"Just some idiots... Not important..." Connor mumbled, resting his head against the toilet stall wall.  
"Do you know what they look like?" Connor asked, rushed. Maybe they could find them. Punish them.  
"They're long gone..." the original Connor chuckled slightly, spitting some blue blood into a tissue. "I'm honestly fine, it looks a lot worse than it is."

"Yeah sure." The winged Connor sighed and bit his bottom lip. He took a deep breath and went out of the bathroom, then rushed out from the bar. His hands at his sides formed into fists, he looked around, looking for someone who could do that. He wanted to scream, he wanted to just fly up and look for whoever do that. But he couldn't.  
A hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him before his rampage could start.  
Connor let out the breath he was holding. He didn't know whose hand it was. He was ready to fight. He rapidly turned around.

Gavin stared at him, holding the side of his face in his hand, he chuckled. "Guess I should work on my reflexes." He said, he had tried to block connor's fist but he was too slow.  
Connor froze in shock. No- He didn't- No- "Gavin- Shit- I-I'm sorry I-I didn't- I-" he took some steps backward. He looked at his hand and then at Gavin. He just hurt him... He WAS a killing machine.  
Gavin put his hands up when Connor didn't respond. "Chill, man, It's fine. In all honesty; though I don't like Connor much... I wanna beat up whoever did that to him..." He admitted. "But you don't tell him that." He smirked. "Seriously, it's fine."  
"But I-" he fell backwards. Trying to get away from Gavin. He didn't want to hurt him more. "I-I-"

"No, no. Hey." Gavin said, motioning to himself. "I'm completely fine, alright?" He knelt down in front of him. "It's my fault for sneaking up on ya, after what you've been through I suppose I should have expected it."  
Connor's breathing was fast, he was looking at Gavin with wide eyes. He curled up and gripped his hair. "I-I don't want to be killing machine- I'm sorry-"  
Gavin quickly wrapped him in his arms. "Hey, I'm not dead am I?" He spoke, hoping logic would help in this situation.

Connor could hear Gavin's heartbeat. His breath slowly got slower and he slowly got calmer.  
"Better?" Gavin asked as he pulled back, watching Connor with worry in his eyes.  
Connor slowly nodded. He took a few deep breath. He was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry..." he said and swallowed. "I just couldn't take it that someone hurt him..."

"It's ok, bud." Gavin smiled. "Connor kinda gets hurt all the time... kinda his thing." He chuckled. "Come on, let's head back inside, looks like it's gonna rain." He pulled the android to his feet.  
Connor looked up at the sky. He walked to the bar with his arms wrapped around himself. He didn't know what to say. Why did he punch Gavin?

The detective lead him back inside and he ordered a drink, taking it to Connor in the bathroom. "Here, tincan. Should help ya feel better." He shrugged and Connor accepted it with a small, tired 'thanks' He quickly drank about half of it before he let Hank get back to work on his face.   
"Right, I reckon I'm almost done, there's not much more I can do for now..." Hank mumbled, it was obvious he was finding it difficult to hold in his anger.

The winged Connor stood there with his head low. Trying to figure out how that had happened. He ignored the looks and murmurs from other people. He let out the breath trying to calm down completely.  
Gavin came back out into the bar with him, patting him on the shoulder as he sat back down. "He'll be ok."  
Connor nodded. "He will." He repeated, mostly to himself and looked up at Gavin and then away, running a hand through his hair.  
"What's up?" Gavin asked him, sipping on his drink and patting Hank on the shoulder as the other two came back out of the bathroom.

"Nothing." He said and looked up at Gavin. His thoughts were rushing through his head. He tried to figure out how Gavin could sneak up on him, did he walk super quiet or was he too distracted?  
Hank ordered the original Connor another couple of drinks and Connor chuckled tiredly inr epsonse. "Anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk." He said, downing one of the drinks in one.   
"Hmm, anyone would think that's what you want." Hank answered, gritting his teeth.   
Connor looked to him, "Hank, seriously, I'm fine..." He mumbled.

The winged Connor finally came back to reality and he decided to pay more attention to what had happening now. Non of his ideas were 100% correct anyway, he couldn't figure out the most likely explanation. He looked up to the three, he couldn't look at them properly; what if he lost control? What if he hurt one of them badly? He looked away and grit his teeth. He will stay calm. He will stay calm. He will.

Gavin turned to look at him, keeping eye contact. "Do you wanna go...?" he asked, holding up his car keys, showing him they could leave if he wanted.  
"No. Have some fun." Connor replied and smiled. "I was just thinking." He began paying attention to the three more closely after reviewing the conversation his sensors had picked up in case he missed something important.  
Gavin smiled. "You want a soft drink?"  
"Gavin I've had one drink today." He said nearly laughing. "For the first time. So no, it's okay."  
The detective rolled his eyes. "I mean like... Coke or lemonade or something" He chuckled at the androids cluelessness.

Connor chuckled. "No thanks." He said. His LED slowly turned back to blue.  
Gavin shrugged, sipping at his drink.  
Connor smirked. He looked around for, well he didn't know how long. He looked at all the people, some were drinking, some were sleeping at the tables, some- Yeah of course. They were looking at him. He didn't notice the flash of a camera that took a photo of him. He turned back to the bar,   
ignoring people who were staring at him.

Gavin made a point of glaring at the people again, turning back to the bar and patting Connor on the shoulder. "Just ignore them mate."  
Connor chuckled a little. "What do you think I'm doing?" He asked not expecting the response. He looked at the clock, the night was still young.  
Gavin smirked at that, glad he wasn't letting the stupid people get to him. He took another swig of his drink, making idle chit chat with Connor.


	15. Photograph

The winged Connor paid attention to the three as they all continued talking, he didn't need to look around. People were people. They would always be like that. His LED didn't change to other colors, it stayed blue.   
He got a message. Some android sent it, but he didn't know them. He opened the link in the message, what he saw made him freeze and his eyes became wide, it was a photo of him at the bar, except his LED couldn't be seen, so he looked like any normal person. He looked at the title under the photo, is said: 'Detroit's Guardian Angel'. He swallowed nervously and sent the link to Gavin. "Shit..."

Gavin looked at his phone as he got the notification, his smile from talking to Hank faded and he turned to look at Connor. "What...?" He mumbled, looking from him and back to his phone. He turned to look around the bar for the person who took the picture, knowing where they would have been sitting by the angle of the photo.  
Connor also looked around. The man quickly rushed out of the bar, knowing that they knew what he did.

Gavin was suddenly gone, chasing after the person, his detective work meaning it was easy to chase people. He dodged the people walking past as he gained on the person. He jumped him.  
"Let me go!" The person shouted, face red from anger and running. He tried to push Gavin off of himself, but he wasn't as strong as the detective. Connor was right behind Gavin, as he ran out of the bar he wanted to fly up, but couldn't and chose to run. "Let me out you piece of shit!"  
"Detroit police." Gavin told him, glaring him down. "You realise it's illegal to photograph or film people without their knowledge or consent?"

"Fuck that! Detroit will have more visitors!" He shouted trying harder to push Gavin off of him. "It'll give you more money!"  
"You're under arrest." Gavin growled, strapping the cuffs he'd taken off of Connor earlier around his wrists, turning him back round after. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of fucking law. Let's go." He dragged the man towards the bar, going to the car.  
The person huffed angrily. Looking at Connor. "And what about you little angel? Can't fly? How pathetic. Have wings and can't fly!" The person laughed. He was obviously drunk.

"He could fly your ass to jail himself but you'd probably be a bit too heavy for him to lift." Gavin growled, pushing him down into the car. "Connor, I'll be back soon, once I've dropped this one off at the station. You gonna be OK here with Hank and Connor?"  
"Our little angel is too weak?" The person said happily.   
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Connor said, ignoring the man as Gavin was doing. "You know that you don't need to do it?" He said with asking tone.  
"Dude did something illegal." Gavin shrugged, but it was obvious he wouldn't usually be bothered by the smaller stuff. "And no, idiot." He turned back to the man in the car. "You're just a fatass. Let's go." He jumped into the car, nodding to Connor before he drove off.  
When Gavin was quite far from him Connor smiled and shook his head. He walked back to the bar. 

\------------

"Don't want to get more money? This angel would make more people come here and it means more money." The man slurred, fidgeting with his handcuffs.  
"Detroit is the epicentre of android relations and creation." Gavin rolled his eyes. "You realise you could have asked him if he wanted a picture taken? Would have took two second, and you wouldn't be spending time in the cells at the station."  
"Looking at him? He would say no and they there would be no money." He said. "Just getting a picture and publishing it was easier. The only problem was that he got the photo."

"Money ain't everything, dipshit." Gavin grumbled. "I'm not a fan of androids but they have rights now and what you did was stupid. There are other ways to get money, dick."  
The man looked at him. "They're just a machines! They're not alive! Why do you even bother yourself if you don't like androids?!" Person's eyes were filled with rage.  
"Because some of them ain't that bad alright, I ain't gonna tell ya my life story." Gavin grumbled, looking out the window and trying to ignore the man. 

"Fucking traitor!" The person shouted at Gavin. "You wouldn't bother yourself with me if you really didn't like androids!"  
"Fuck off." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up." He glared at him in the mirror.  
Person huffed angrily and turned to their side, trying to cross their arms. They were behaving like a child. "Fucking traitor..." they murmured.

"Whatever." Gavin sighed. The rest of the ride was quiet and he dragged the man into the precinct and into a cell, locking him in there. "Have fun." He joked, shrugging slightly.  
"You'll pay for this!" He shouted at Gavin when the detective was leaving. "You'll regret it!"  
As if he hadn't heard that line a billion times before. Gavin send a middle finger over his shoulder to the man as he walked out, heading to his car again and driving back to the bar.

\------------

Connor was sitting at the bar. There were murmurs about him, Gavin and the man that rushed out. Some people already saw the photo and the title under it; Connor felt guilty that Gavin had to cut his evening in the bar short just to lock up someone who took a photo of him.  
The detective glared at the people who were talking about Connor and sat back down.   
"What the fuck was all that about, Gav?" Hank grumbled. "He won't tell me anything." He pointed to the winged Connor.   
"Some idiot breaking the law." Gavin shrugged, grumbling as he continued his drink. 

"You're over the limit to drive..." The original Connor mumbled from his seat, his head resting in his hand.   
"You're one to talk." Gavin rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Gavin." The winged Connor suddenly said and looked up from the counter, but not at Gavin and others. "I should have seen if anybody was taking a picture. I should have be on my guard."

"Why are you apologising, man?" Gavin smirked. "No issue, and that jackass deserved it."  
"It's just-" He sighed and looked for the words. "It was suppose to be an evening to relax, and I let my guard drop- the photo- the man- the whole arrest-" he said and looked down. "It's not relaxing."  
"Shut up." Gavin smirked. "Makes it a whole lot more interesting." He nodded in the other Connors direction. "He turns up battered and blue as well so not exactly an amazingly relaxing evening."  
The winged Connor nodded and looked back down, he was fidgeting with his hands again. He tended to do that.

About ten minutes later and Gavin was slumping slightly into the bar, his eyes half closed no matter how much he tried to stay up. Something didn't feel right.   
"Hey, Gav, you alright?" Hank asked, getting a half nod from Gavin in return. "You look like shit."   
The original Connor stopped twisting his coin between his fingers, looking over. "I can scan him to see what's wrong if you like?" He offered.   
"Fuck off..." Gavin grumbled, his speech slurring. He tried shaking his head, but it just made him feel worse. "I haven't had THAT much to drink..." He mumbled, thinking out loud.   
"You've been drugged..." Connor informed them all.   
Hank grabbed Gavin's glass, giving it a sniff. "Must have been when you took the man to the station..."


	16. Drugged

"Maybe it'll be better if I take him to his house?" Connor asked with hint of worry in his voice. He was looking from Gavin, to the other two and back to Gavin. He was ready to catch him if he was going to fall.  
"I'm fine..." Gavin mumbled, his head almost dropping forward.   
"Like hell ya are." Hank grumbled, standing up and yanking on his jacket. "We need to take him to our friend at the medical centre, she deals with drugs. For all we know this could be deadly." 

"Phuck..." Gavin groaned as hank tried to get him to stand up. "Leave me lone..." He added softly, almost falling to the floor.  
The winged Connor quickly grabbed Gavin's arm and put it around his shoulder; helping the detective to walk. "No way." He said. "Let's take him there." He said to Hank nodding.  
"Phucking hell..." Gavin grumbled, hating people touching him but he couldn't exactly stop them right now. Hank got into the front seat of the car, ready to drive them to the clinic while Connor laid Gavin down in the backseat.   
"Should I take his car?" He asked himself. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "I'm crazy I can't get into a car without wrapping my wings around me." He said to himself.

"I will drive his car." The original Connor offered.   
"We can leave it here until tomorrow." Hank told him sternly, knowing Connor was fairly intoxicated.  
"I'll get it later." The winged Connor offered, he wrapped his wings around himself and lightly pushing Gavin's legs so the other Connor could sit.  
Gavin groaned, curling up on himself and closing his eyes. "M'fine..." He tried to tell them, but Hank rolled his eyes and pulled out of the car park.

"Yeah sure." The winged Connor said, looking at Gavin. "Just try to stay awake." He told him and looked away a little. Connor didn't expect to ever see Gavin in this state. He from time to time ran a scan of the detective's body, just in case.

\------------

They finally arrived at the clinic near the DPD, Hank turning off the car and getting out. "Can one of you grab him and I'll go get her."  
"Sure." The winged Connor said, getting out from the car and lightly putting Gavin's arm behind his shoulder. "Come on." He told him.  
Gavin flopped against him, making an incoherent noise and barely able to keep himself up.  
"Okay, so not this way..." He said to himself and pulled Gavin's legs up by his wing so he could carry him. He began walking to the clinic.

Hank lead the way, already talking to the receptionist when Connor brought Gavin inside.   
"I shall wait outside int he car." The original Connor told his predecessor.   
"Are you sure?" Connor asked, quickly running a scan over Gavin's body once again. His LED was orange from stress.  
"Yes, the room would be cramped if I came in as well, I would prefer to wait outside." Connor explained, nodding before he went to wait in the car. 

Hank gestured for the winged Connor to follow him, walking down the corridor to a specific room.  
Connor nearly ran up to Hank. He was following Hank to the room while still running diagnostics on Gavin's body. Why was he so stressed? He would be okay, right?  
"Set 'em down on the table, son." Hank instructed as a woman walked into the room from a separate door. "Hey Hank." she greeted. "And other two." She nodded at Connor and Gavin. Connor lightly placed Gavin on the table, stepping away so she would have space to work. He folded his wings tight behind his back to make more space as well.

She thanked him and began examining the detective. "What happened?" She asked Hank as she worked.   
"Connor said he was drugged, we think it was in his drink at the bar." Hank explained. She nodded and continued checking him over, Gavin trying and failing to bat her hand away.  
"Gavin, don't fight." Connor said and looked at Gavin. "Please." He pleased. He bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't know if he could do any more.  
"It seems to be simple Rohypnol with a few traces of other stuff added, nothing to worry about as long as you get him home and let him rest. He'll be quite incoherent tomorrow as well and might feel quite sick and hungover. Make sure he stays hydrated and gets some food in him." She instructed Hank, who nodded.   
"Thanks." Hank smiled, relieved.   
"Here, take these, they should help him feel better tomorrow, they'll soak up some of the shit that's in his system." she handed him the pills and they headed out of the clinic.

Connor was carrying Gavin. He was glad that the drug wasn't a threat, and he stopped running scans over the detective's body as often. "I'm glad that it's nothing serious."  
"He's gonna feel like hell tomorrow." Hank joked, they headed towards the car, the original Connor nowhere to be seen.  
"I don't doubt." Connor replied and sighed. "But he has support. It won't be that painful knowing that someone cares." He said and smiled a little.  
Hank smiled and nodded, opening the door for Connor to put Gavin down. "Don't suppose you know where the other Connor's wondered off to?"

Connor lightly laid Gavin down in the back seat. "I can try to contact him." He sent a massage to the other Connor, asking where he was. "Connor said that he will wait in car when we were at clinic." He explained to Hank. "But I don't know where else he could be."  
"He's always running off..." Hank grumbled. "It's how he gets into all this trouble."

Connor sighed when he didn't get the response from the other Connor. "He isn't responding."  
"He might be back at the house in stasis mode or whatever." Hank told him to try and stop him from getting worried. "You want me to drop you and Gav off back home or you wanna crash round mine?"  
Connor looked around he remembered that he didn't really know any of them that well yet. The last thing he wanted to do was impose. "I-I don't know..." he mumbled and looked to Gavin, who was sleeping in the backseat.  
Hank nodded slightly. "You think you'd be able to look after him by yourself tonight? Or will you need help?"

Connor let out a long breath. "I don't know. I... I haven't taken care of someone before. I lived alone." He said and looked down at the ground.  
"Well, I trust ya. You mainly just have to make sure if he's sick he does it in the toilet." Hank smirked. "And the stuff she said about tomorrow, just drink, food, and make sure he's ok." He got into the car. "Hop in. Oh and I will warn ya, Gavin is a massive dick when he's hungover."  
Connor wrapped his wings around himself and climbed in, pushing Gavin's legs lightly so he could sit. £I have met more massive dicks in my life. I got used to it."  
Hank laughed at that and began to drive to Gavin's house, turning on the radio.

Connor was watching out the window and from time to time he was looking at Gavin to make sure that he was okay. The detective was fast asleep, though he was sweating and shaking at the same time, his vitals said he was ok. Connor lightly unfolded his wing and placed it on Gavin to use it as a blanket. He wasn't bothered if Hank saw it.  
Hank didn't say anything, though he did smile a little before turning his eyes back to the road. "Looks like it's starting to snow."

Connor looked out the window. "Snow?" He hadn't see snow in his life. It was his first time.  
"Yeah." Hank smirked before his eyes landed on Connor's reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong? Never seen snow before, son?"  
"No. I haven't see it before. I was too busy hiding that I didn't notice it." He said looking back at Hank and then at Gavin.  
"Oh... well, snow can be fun. It gets cold though."  
Connor corrected the position of his wing on Gavin, he shouldn't move. It caused the wing to fall from Gavin's body.  
Gavin mumbled something and rolled over, curling up the other way round, still asleep.  
Connor froze when Gavin moved. At least his wings were useful for something and not only pissing himself off.

After about ten more minutes of driving Hank parked outside Gavin's apartment. "I'll get Connor to drop off Gav's car tomorrow." He told the winged Connor. "Be careful, and make sure you get some rest."  
Connor lifted Gavin up lightly and smiled at Hank. "Thank you so much." He placed Gavin on his wing and took out the keys to his apartment, then lifted him back up. "Thank you." He nodded again to Hank as thanks.  
Hank nodded back before driving back home, leaving Connor with Gavin, who had curled up in his arms.

Connor unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He walked into Gavin's room and placed the detective on his bed, he lightly - not to wake Gavin up - pulled off Gavin's shoes and placed them next to bed. He swiftly walked to the sofa where there was the blanket he slept in before and place it around the detective. He scanned the apartment for a spare bucket, when he found one he placed it under the bed where Gavin could see it. He walked out to the kitchen to make something to eat for the human.


	17. Snow

Gavin slept for quite a while, past sunrise, going into midday the next day, when a groan came from his room.  
Connor was trying to figure out what Gavin would like to eat. It had taken him all night. He'd made him tomato soup; and when he heard the groan he walked in silently with the soup. "Hey... How are you feeling?" He asked and placed the soup on the night table next to his bed.

Gavin was laying on his front, spread out over the bed, still in his clothes. his eyes were half closed and he simply grunted in response.  
Connor smiled a little. "You need to eat and drink. You'll feel better then." He said.  
"Pheck off..." Gavin grumbled, but it was obvious he was just being grumpy, as Hank had warned the android how the detective could be when he was like this.  
Connor smiled a little more. "Gavin trust me. It'll help you." He said. "Do I need to help you sit up?"  
"Leave me 'lone..." Gavin mumbled, trying to roll over but giving up. "God my head..."

"No way." Connor replied and slowly sat the human up. "You need to eat, then you can take some pain killers." He said.  
"Phecking hell... what happened...?" Gavin mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He did look rough now that Connor looked at him properly.  
"You were drugged." He handed him the soup. "If you feel sick there's a bucket next to you." He said and pointed at the bucket next to the bed. "But for now you need to eat, drink and rest. You should be fine by tomorrow."

"Shit I got roofied?!" he sighed, looking at the soup. "You... you're looking after me?"  
Connor needed a minute to think. "Um... Yeah. I need to repay you somehow, for helping me." He said simply. He knew himself that there was more to why he was looking after Gavin, but he didn't fully understand it himself.  
"...Thanks..." Gavin looked down. "I'm a dick, I don't exactly deserve it."  
"Oh, come on." Connor laughed a little. "I have met worse dicks in my life." He shrugged. "And you're not even anywhere near as bad as them. So you know what it mean."

Gavin stared at him for a moment before laughing. "I assume you learnt that from Hank."  
Connor looked at him confused. "What did I learn from Hank?" He asked and furrowed his brows.  
"Well I'm fairly certain a robot shouldn't be saying 'bigger dicks'." He laughed, coughing afterwards and giving a groan. "Phecking hell..."  
Connor laughed. "I didn't learn it from Hank. I'm not the same android as the others." He said and showed his wings a little. "I have my own rules." He folded his wings back. "Now eat before I force feed you."

Gavin held up his hands in defeat. "Alright... I'm assuming you've been up all night... so go have a nap or something. I'll eat this and then get a shower." He was still shaking slightly and his voice was rough.  
"No way. I'm not." He said and stood up. "And you can't force me." He tried to keep his laugh inside.  
"Fine, dude, but I don't like people just sitting there when I'm eating so go do something else." he rolled his eyes, a tired smirk coming to his face.  
"Yeah, yeah." Connor agreed and walked out of the room, he sat down on the sofa and ran a diagnostic.

\------------

About an hour later Gavin came out of the bathroom, drying his hair. He was still shaking a little, and looked tired, but he seemed better than before. He came into the lounge and flopped down on the sofa, his cats coming to see if he was alright and he stroked them absentmindedly. "God I feel like shit..."  
Connor opened his eyes. "I don't doubt." He responded and looked down at the cats then smiled. "You should drink something."  
Gavin rolled his eyes. "Get out of my ass, bro." He grumbled, rubbing his head.  
Connor smiled and stood up. He took a glass of water and pain killers and handed them to Gavin. "Here. It'll help." He said and sat back down.

"Pheck off..." The detective sighed, but took the pills and the drink anyway. Once he was done he slammed the glass down on the table, resting his head back on the sofa and clenching his eyes shut.  
Connor chuckled quietly and stood up. He went to do the dishes, when he was done he looked out the window at the snow. It looked like something light and soft was falling from the sky; it was like his feathers. He looked at his wings, tomorrow they would be back to their normal size. He would be able to fly again.

"Didn't realise it was snowing..." Gavin mumbled, more to himself than anything as he stared out of the window at the soft snowflakes; a calm, relaxed look on his face  
"It started yesterday." Connor explained and turned away from the window.  
Gavin seemed calm, staring out of the window as he breathed slowly, seemingly ignoring everything else and losing himself in the snow. The android sat down and was looking through the internet, he watched videos and clips that people had posted.  
"My mum used to take me to the park when it was snowing..." Gavin mumbled, still looking outside. He shook his head and looked away, staring down at the floor.

Connor sighed. "I don't have good memories of snow even if I didn't notice it back then." He said and was back to reality.  
Gavin sighed now, folding his arms and still looking down at the floor. He paused for a moment, before deciding to get off of the subject. "Did you eat...?"  
Connor didn't looking to Gavin. "I don't need to." He said and looked down at the floor. He didn't feel the hunger.  
"Fine..." Gvin mumbled, he was still looking at the floor, having gone quiet.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Connor asked. "Is something wrong?" He looked up a little. Gavin had gone quiet, and the android couldn't piece together why.

Gavin looked at him for a moment, before looking down. "I need some air..." He mumbled, grabbing his cigarettes and heading to the doors of the balcony.  
Connor sighed once again and took some clothes that Gavin gave to him before. He walked into the bathroom and pulled off his old clothes. He washed his face with water and soap and started getting dressed again.  
Gavin stood on the balcony, smoking and looking out over the snowy city, seeming distracted.

Connor sighed when the time came for his wings and arms to go in the shirt. How was he suppose to do this? He folded his wings tightly to his back and slowly put the hoodie on. His arms were in the sleeves, the problem was his wings. He turned to the mirror so he could see his back. He slowly pulled one through the hole in the back. It was time for the second wing, it was nearly out when it got stuck. "Great..." he said quietly.

Gavin sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking down at the floor below the apartments while Connor fought with the hole and his wing. He tried to reach there, but he couldn't and he was ready to pull off the hoodie when his wing went through the hole. "Finally." He said to himself and walked out of the bathroom.  
He looked over to the balcony where the detective stood in the snow.   
Gavin was staring at the ground below, resting on the side of the balcony, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Connor sat down on the sofa. He was worried about Gavin now. His behavior was strange, but he couldn't force the detective to talk. He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe they shouldm't have met?  
Gavin stubbed his cigarette out, looking out over the city as he threw it into the ashtray.

If Connor didn't fly that day, it all would all have come out different. He would be sitting in his home or he'd have been killed by the man. The world would be peaceful. But it wasn't. He needed to change it, he HAD to change it. But with his fucking wings... He wished he would have just died back there at CyberLife with the other RK800's. He stood up and took a knife from kitchen and walked to bathroom.


	18. Knife

Gavin turned round when he heard a clang inside and went back in, closing the balcony door and looking for Connor. "Oi, wing boy! Where'd you go?" He walked through the apartment, looking for him.

Connor heard Gavin. Bad luck now; he needed to do it fast. He placed the knife at the top part of his wings next to his back, he wanted to cut them off, he wanted to stop causing problems and just be normal. He took a deep breath. He was ready to just cut off his wing but stopped, he wasn't brave enough, he was just a piece of plastic. He fell to his knees and put the knife back at the top of the wing.

Gavin pushed the door open, stopping and staring at the android. "What... what the FUCK do you think you're doing?!"  
Connor didn't look at Gavin, the knife still in his hand. He was collecting himself to do it. "I'll do it and I'll be normal, I'll stop causing problems." He said through gritted teeth, mostly to himself.

He glared at Connor, but there was something behind that cold look. Fear? Hurt? Pain? Guilt? He wanted to lunge forward, to take the knife away but he froze. "Please... p-please... just... please don't..." his voice was just louder than a whisper, his hand was up as if ready to lunge forward and take the knife, but he wasn't moving.  
Connor breathed deeply. He wanted to do it... Didn't he?   
He knew what to do.   
He knew.  
Right? 

His LED was red. He took a deep breath and- "I CAN'T-" he shouted. Stream of tears rolled down his cheek. The knife fell out from his hand and he curled up. What was he doing? Why should he live?  
Gavin moved now, quickly grabbing the knife and throwing it behind him, not even hesitating before grabbing Connor and pulling him into a tight hug, shushing him quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to sooth the android. Connor fell into the hug. "I'm sorry-I can't be normal-I-" he was talking in circles, nearly choking out his words. He wanted to stop causing problems. He didn't want to be normal but he had to for the others, he had to change for the others. He gripped Gavin's arm for support. 

"Its ok... You're safe..." Gavin mumbled.  
"I-I can't-" he choke out before a sob left his mouth. They wanted him to be normal, he had to change.  
"Listen to me." Gavin pulled away and shocked Connor with the tears rolling down his face. "You are who you are. You NEVER have to change because some idiots don't understand or tell you that your're not good enough."

Connor knew that he could trust Gavin. It was just hard to accept. He was something that shouldn't exist, he was an anomaly. He was... himself. He closed his eyes and pulled closer to Gavin. "I'm sorry-"  
Gavin quickly wrapped his arms back round him. "It's ok... you're ok..." Gavin mumbled, closing his eyes and letting a relieved sigh escape his mouth.

Connor slowly started to calm down. He was shaking but he was more calm now. His LED changed to orange as he followed Gavin's breathing.  
Gavin appeared to still be panicking, but had relaxed a small amount as well, knowing that Connor didn't actually want to do that.  
Connor's senses get lower. He knew what it was. He was falling asleep. He couldn't control it. Always when he was calming down in someones arms he had to fall asleep. Why couldn't he wait until the evening?

Gavin waited until he'd drifted off, before picking him up and taking him to his room, putting him down in the bed. He sighed, hating himself for what had just happened, it was probably his fault... He tried to keep the flashbacks from his past at bay as he watched the android sleep for a little while - sitting in the small armchair he had in his room.


	19. Argument

It didn't take long for Connor to wake up. It was about 10 minutes later when he opened his eyes.  
Gavin was watching him from the chair next to the bed, his hands crossed in front of him and he was leaning back but his shoulders looked stiff, unrelaxed. "Hey..."

Connor didn't look at Gavin. "I-I'm sorry..." he said. "I didn't want to scare you..." He looked down. He quickly sat up, recognising where he was. So many thoughts, so many choices. And they all came to- "Maybe I should go home?"  
"You seriously think I'm going to let you leave after that?" Gavin asked, his voice dangerously low. He was trying not to think about his past, he didn't want to.  
"I'm sorry." Connor stuttered and looked down. "It's just- They want me to be normal a-and I can't be normal with these." He tried to explain, pointing at his wings. "And now I'm just causing more problems."

"Who wants you to be normal?! Because from where I've been none of us have said ANYTHING about your wings. And we're your friends-" he looked down. "If you want to leave, you can... but..." He sighed. "If you do leave, don't bother coming back. I tried to help you!" He stood, shaking his head slightly. "I thought you'd feel welcome, not..." He trailed off, thinking about the situation and the drugs in his system was making him feel sick. He tried to swallow it back down but he turned pale, his stomach unravelling.

Connor quickly handed Gavin the bucket which was still next to bed. "Fine!" He shouted. "Want to know why I thought like that!? Because every single person I met in my past always saw my wings; not me! They were the first thing they saw!" He pointed at himself. "AN ANOMALY!" He yelled and walked out, he shut the door behind himself and tried to fly up, but his wings still couldn't lift him up. He needed to walk. He turned right.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulder, it was Gavin, he quickly turned the android round, anger in his eyes. "Who saved you from that pit?! Not because you had wings, or because you were an android or because you were like Connor!" he had more tears streaming down his face and he should have been cold in the snow but he felt fired up. "I saved you because it was you! I have no clue why but it wasn't for those!" He lightly knocked on one of the wings with his hand. "I didn't try and help you get away from the crime scene because of those, I didn't try to use you for those!" He was walking forward now, Connor stepping back every time he moved closer until he hit a wall. "I didn't! Even if everyone else did!" He broke down into tears then, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "I didn't..." he whispered.

"I'm doing it for your own good Gavin." Connor finally said, trying to stay calm. "You don't need any android. I can see it in you, I am the one who can't do anything. I'm an failed experiment. I can't repay you for what you did to me, I'm useless. I can't fight too good, I can't cook, I can't take care of anyone. I'm just a broken machine, I was suppose to be one of these combat androids and look where I am now. I can't even defend myself." He sent a text. 

'Hank. Take care of Gavin.'

Gavin grabbed his wrist as he went to walk away. "I don't NEED you to repay me!" His voice was low, cracking. "I don't need anything from you... I... I just..." He looked down, slowly letting Connor's wrist fall back down. He stared at him for a moment, finally beginning to shake in the cold. He looked so vulnerable, so scared, so... pained. He hugged himself and looked away, not wanting to see the other man's face. He didn't say anything else, he just walked back to his apartment, not even looking round as he went back to his flat.

Connor let out his breath heavily. He didn't want to do it, but it'd be better for Gavin. 'It'll be better.' He though. He nearly cried too, but wasn't letting himself. He turned around with a heavy heart and started to walk, wrapping his wings around himself. 'It'll be better.' Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he continued walking.

\------------

Gavin slammed the door to his apartment, throwing some stuff off the counter into the wall and making the cats run somewhere else to hide. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey, not caring that he still felt sick, and took a few large gulps, cursing as he wiped his mouth. He ignored the pings on his phone from Hank and eventually the knocks on his door. what was the point.

\------------

Connor was walking. Every wind blow nearly making him fall. It was cold, the tears made it colder. He was so close to home. So close. He wanted to sleep so badly. It was from the cold, but he won't let himself sleep now when he was so close. When he reached his hand to the doorknob he nearly lost his footing but he walked in and slammed the door shut. He fell to the ground, panting. He was so tired. He closed his eyes. Sleep... 

\------------

The morning sun began shining through the window. Connor's body was unresponsive to his commands. He had his eyes open and he was trying to move, his feathers were frosted. If he was going to die, He didn't want anybody to look at it.  
There was a sudden knock at the door.  
Connor looked in the direction of the knocking. He hadn't the strength to talk. His ventilators was freezing and he felt like a cube of ice. He just wanted everything to just go away.

"Anyone home?" a familiar voice came. "Come on kid. I've been walking round in the snow for the past couple hours..."  
Connor knew the voice, but he didn't remember it. He looked away from the door, tried to open his mouth, he did it be it was painful. "Hyg..." he tried to say something but it came out like wheeze.  
"Kid?" the voice came back, louder and questioning, like he'd heard the android.

Who was it? He couldn't remember the voice. He wheezed once more trying to do it louder.  
The door was knocked open after a couple of hits and Hank came in front of him. "Kid? Shit, you ok?"  
Connor looked to the side, looking at the floor. Why was he looking for him? Connor wanted to talk more but no noise came out of his mouth.  
Hank knelt down and helped Connor up, taking him outside towards his car. "You're freezing..." he grumbled as he put him in the nice warm car. "Thaw out a while..." He sat in the drivers seat but didn't go anywhere.

Connor was panting to get as much warm air in his ventilation as he could. He slowly looked up at Hank and looked away. His head fell on his own shoulder. He tried to save as much energy as he could.  
"just relax for a little while kid."   
Connor's breath slowed a bit. He was shaking, but he liked the warmth. He closed his eyes, knowing Hank wasn't pressuring him to feel better straight away.

"Mind if we drive to get some food? I'm starving." Hank mumbled, waiting for the android to reply.  
Connor didn't move. He was tired of the cold, happy relaxing in the warm for now. He nodded lightly that it was okay.  
Hank drove to the food truck that Connor had seen a few times now. "You wait here, I'll be back in a minute ok?"

Connor only nodded, slowly falling asleep. Warm. Relaxing. Everything was so peaceful, he didn't remember clearly what happened day before.  
Hank got the food and jumped back in the car, tapping Connor on the shoulder and holding up a breakfast wrap.  
Connor shook his head. He was having problems with talking, he couldn't move too much.  
"Ill leave it on the dashboard for when you feel better..." Hank said, beginning to eat his own food.

Connor closed his eyes again, it was so peaceful. He wanted it to never end. He wasn't hungry.  
"Kid, I know you haven't ate in a while..." Hank told him. "Eat, then we can talk."  
Connor opened his eyes. He looked at Hank with sorrow and guilt in his eyes. He didn't remember why he felt like that. The he remembered Gavin. They argued? He slowly reached his hand and took a piece of food, not being able to take it all, he put it in his mouth and swallowed.  
"Good." Hank nodded, smiling slightly and continuing his own food.

Connor did like that with a little more food, he couldn't eat more and he didn't want to. He closed his eyes; trying to collect his energy and his thoughts.  
"So... how are you feeling?" Hank asked when Connor opened his eyes again.  
"Better..." he managed to say. His voice wasn't too loud but it was enough to hear. "Why...?"  
"What d'you mean 'why' son?" Hank asked, he sounded more calm and nicer than usual.

"Why... you came...?" Connor was trying to make a normal sentence. It was hard, but he was doing his best.  
"I was worried, kid." Hank sighed, beginning to drive around the streets so they weren't just sat still. "Gavin came into work today..." He said, watching Connor carefully.  
Connor froze. Gavin. He was arguing with Gavin. Shit.

"The boy's not looking too good..." Hank continued. "He's worse than he used to be before you turned up." Connor felt guilty. It was all his fault, he'd hurt Gavin. He didn't know what to say, he just wished that Gavin hadn't met him. Hank sighed. "Why did you leave? I'm not mad or angry at you, I just wanna understand."  
"I make everything worse." He answered simply. What else could he say? He said the truth and he realised that's what he should always do. "I've made Gavin panic so many times that I don't even want to try and count."

"Kid, friends panic about you, whether you want them to or not... it's called being human. You've worried over him, and over Connor. It just happens..."  
"But I made him feel so bad. I-I don't want to worry him anymore." He explained and looked down.  
"Son, you've worried him by leaving more than you'd worried him before. He didn't look after you because he had to... And that's rare for Gavin, in case you haven't noticed he's not the most open or kind person. He's been through some shit..." Hank sighed. "When he turned up today he was drunk... Almost falling over, it's a miracle he hadn't crashed his car on the way there..."

Connor hide his face in his hands. He didn't notice he was crying. "I-I'm sorry! I thought it was better for him!"  
"Hey, calm down, kid." Hank shushed him calmly. "It's not your fault."  
"It is my fault. I should have thought about him. Not of myself." He mumbled. "Is he okay?"  
"He's fine, trust me. His old partner's ripping him a new asshole." Hank chuckled.

Connor sighed. "That's good." He said and looked out the window. "How did you know where to find me?" He asked.  
"I didn't." Hank shrugged. "Gav told me something about abandoned houses and I knew an area with a few of them... knocked on every door until I heard you."  
"Oh..." he paused. "You were talking with Gavin? He told you what happened?" He didn't look at Hank.  
"Not everything, but he did slur out a bunch of profanities." Hank shrugged. "...Did he tell you about his family?"

"No..." Connor answered, not sure of what he should expect. "It was quite a fast 'talk'." He sighed, a little ashamed of what he did to Gavin.  
"Well, you'll have to ask him about it at some point..." Hank nodded. "For now, would you enjoy a sleep in an actual bed?"  
"What do you mean? I should go to Gavin after all of this. But, he won't even look at me." He looked at Hank. "I wouldn't be able to look at myself either."

"The room for you at the DPD is still open, I'm gonna take you there, you can relax for a while, have a sleep, get your strength back up while Gavin sobers up. Then the two of you can talk." Hank told him, driving towards the DPD. "Nobody's mad, Gav's just a bit of a broken soul." He reassured him. "Trust me, he won't stay upset forever."  
"But I will at myself." Connor mumbled and leaned into the seat with his forehead on the window. "I can't just go away and then come back with 'Hi! I was here and there and I'm back now! I hope we can still be friends!'" He said crossing his arms around himself.  
"It's more than anyone else has done for Gavin before." Hank sighed, turning on the radio.

Connor didn't comment. He just stayed in the position he was in, looking out the window.


	20. Asleep

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the DPD, and Hank lead Connor to the room he had stayed in before, next door to the other android that had escaped the mans clutches. "Get some rest, son."  
"Thank you." Connor replied and entered the room. He needed to unfold his wings and stretch them so he could go in. When he was inside he folded his wings back and lay down in bed covering himself in the sheets.  
Hank wondered off, leaving the android some time for himself.

Connor closed his eyes and didn't notice when he fell asleep. He was somewhere. He didn't know where, and it was quite dark. He looked around at the blood.   
"Good RK800." He looked in the direction of the voice. It was that man. "I knew you were a good killing machine." He purred and slid his hand down Connor's cheek and turned it to the left. Blood. Red and blue.   
Connor looked a little further. He froze. His darkest nightmares came to him. He killed them. He became a killing machine. He killed Hank and Connor. Steps. He looked in the direction... Gavin. He saw Gavin.   
"RK800, kill." The man growled and pointed to Gavin. 

Something clicked and he lost control. "NO!" He woke up shouting. He sat up in shock, tears in eyes. He curled up and wrapped his wings around himself, tears rolling down his cheek. "N-No..." he didn't want to be killing machine.  
Hank came back to the room, knocking on the door. "Connor?"  
"I-I killed them- I-" he was repeating. He was was crying into his hands. Some of his feathers were wet from the tears too.

"Connor, let me in!" Hanks voice came. "I left the key downstairs, let me in, son, please."  
"I don't want to kill- I-I-I don't want to be a threat-" he curled up around himself more. "I killed them- I-I'm so sorry!"  
"Son calm down! It was just a nightmare! Ok, let me in! Please!"  
Connor gasped for breath. "I'm so sorry- I didn't want to-" his LED blinked in blue and the door unlocked then it went back to dark red.  
Hank came in, quickly coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "Just try and breathe, kid.."  
"I killed them, I don't want to kill!" he tried to calm down but couldn't. Pictures of Gavin, Connor and Hank lying dead drowned him. Blood on his hands; their blood.

"Hey, look at me." Hank said. "I'm still here. Gavin's still downstairs, Connor's ok... we're all ok..."  
Connor quickly threw himself to the side and hugged Hank's chest. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be killing machine..." he gasped for more breath.  
"You're not, son." Hank told him, stroking his hair. "You're not..."  
The movement made Connor a little calmer. He still was breathing heavily but wasn't gasping for it, his LED had turned back to a lighter red.

"Just try to relax, focus on my breathing son..." It was obvious Hank did this a lot, probably with the other Connor.  
Connor tried to follow Hank's breath. It was hard because of his racing thirium pump. He closed his eyes and followed Hank's breath slowly calming himself down.  
"That's better... it was just a nightmare."  
"I killed you all..." Connor was still shaking. He had his eyes open now. He was scared that if he closed them he would be back there.  
"You didn't though... We're ok." Hank told him, soft but stern. "You didn't hurt anyone, son."

Connor's breath slowed down. It was normal now, his LED changed to yellow. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly and slowly pulled away. He wrapped his wings around himself a little. "How long have I been sleeping?"  
"Five or six hours." Hank answered. "Looks like you needed some sleep."  
"That long?" He was shocked that he was sleeping so much. His wings hurt. He probably hadn't moved them when he was asleep. "How's Gavin?"  
"He's coming down from a hangover." Hank shrugged. "He's fine, though nines did punch him earlier..."

Connor's wings shot up. "What?!" He nearly shouted. What was this feeling? He hadn't felt it before.  
"Relax kid, Gav pushed it way too far for Nines, so he retaliated. Sobered Gavin up a bit." He chuckled.  
"There is so many ways to sober up and Gavin chose the hard one." Connor calmed down, chuckling quietly and shaking his head.  
"He always does." Hank smirked. "You ready to go downstairs?"  
Connor froze, but only a little. "I..." he sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea..." he admitted nervously. "I mean... What if I do more stupid things? I don't want to hurt him more then he already is..."

"You haven't done stupid things. You just think you have. It's... It's only human and natural to feel as if you're doing everything wrong, and I guess since you guys haven't been 'alive' as long you think that any little thing that goes bad is the end of the world, but it isn't. Humans forgive and forget a lot easier, especially in regards to the small things."  
"But what if he won't? What if he won't forgive me?" He asked more to himself. He sighed. "I can't even forgive myself..."

"Kid, I told you earlier. You came back. That's more than anyone else has done for him. It might not be straight away or immediate but... He will forgive you. And you should forgive yourself."  
"But I can't... I was so egotistic and I just walked away... I can't forgive myself..." Connor said. "I... I can't go to him..." he said and looked down. "Can I go fly? I'll be right back."  
"I know you won't be..." Hank mumbled, watching him. "Friends fight and argue. It just happens."  
Connor turned to him "I will be! My wings ache and I just need to move them." He said looking up at Hank. "One lap around the DPD. That's all." He promised.

"Fine, I'll trust ya, If you trust me afterwards."  
"I trust all three of you." Connor said and stood up. His wings were death for him, all the time there was something wrong. He couldn't get a break from them. "You don't trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you, but sometimes people will leave to get out of situations."  
Connor sighed and looked away. "I won't let myself make the same mistake." He said. "I just need one lap around the DPD and I'll be back, I promise." He said and slowly walked out.

Hank nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon," He watched Connor leave.


	21. Unattached

Connor was standing at the front of the DPD. His unfolded his wings, there were a few cracks when they were straightened and one of the cracks made him wince. It wasn't good. It shouldn't have hurt, but he didn't give up. He waved his wings and flew up, starting to make a lap around the DPD. His left wing ached and when he was half way he felt more pain and fell; catching himself on one of the fire stairs of the building block nearby. He looked at the wing, it didn't look too bad. He probably just strained it a little, he tried to fly up again, but couldn't. It hurt.

He flew down supporting all of his weight with only one wing.  
Hank was waiting outside the room watching him when he came back down.  
Connor looked at the hurting wing, it looked alright. Then he looked at his back, his wing was a little popped out from the place where it should be. He knew that he couldn't go flying any longer because he'd only make it worse, so he began to walk.

Hank waited on the balcony corridor of the rooms at the DPD, looking out over the car park and the small layer of snow that had settled.  
Connor walked to the front of the police apartment blocks where he'd stayed, holding his left wing. He was supporting it so it wouldn't hurt too much while he moved.  
Hank came down the stairs towards him. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing Connor holding his wing.  
"I'm fine." Connor replied, looking up at Hank and smiling. "It just hurts a little. It will be fine in a few hours when my self-healing kicks in."  
"Fair." Hank shrugged. "You ready kid?"

Connor shifted his weight onto the other foot. "I don't know..." his smile fell down from his face.  
"Trust me, you'll be fine. We can introduce you to nines as well. He's an RK900."  
"RK900? I didn't hear anything about this model. I didn't know it even existed." Connor admitted and titled his head slightly.  
"He was made to replace Connor, that's why Connors so... Worried about other RK models. But Connor - being the smart boy he is - managed to get into 900's coding, mess around with some stuff - with the help of Kamski." Hank shrugged. "Now he's on our side."

"Oh..." Connor mumbled, taking a moment to think about what hank had just told him. "He won't freak out?" He bit his bottom lip. "Most people freak out when they see me."  
"Nines doesn't freak out. Imagine Connor without his quirks and personality... He's very stoic and not quite used to being 'human' yet."  
"Well... I hope he will get used to it." Connor sighed.  
"He's getting there, don't worry. He's adaptive, I think it's more his personality than anything else. He's just a quiet, serious person." Hank lead them inside as he explained.

Connor hummed lightly. He was still holding his left wing and folded the right one behind his back. It hurt, he'd need to pop it back to its position, but not now.  
"Do you need a hand with that...?" Hank asked, noticing that the wing was out of place. "I've popped Connors' arm back in a few times."  
"Um... No. I'll maybe manage to do it myself later." Connor replied, looking at Hank. "I don't want whole DPD to hear my scream." He laughed.  
Hank chuckled. "Well I could stick a sock in your mouth and you can bite down." He joked, nodding to the android at reception.  
"I'd rather lose my hand then have someones sock in my mouth." Connor chuckled, not looking at anyone.

Hank laughed at that and lead Connor through to the break room. "Hey Nines."   
"Good evening, lieutenant." The taller android spoke. He was stood up straight, his hands clasped behind his back. Gavin sat to one side, holding a bruise that was coming up on his eye and pouting at the floor. He hadn't noticed Connor yet.   
"You find your plastic toy yet?" Gavin asked Hank.   
"Not yet. He'll turn up." Hank shrugged, bringing Connor over. "You two have some things to talk about." He nodded to Connor. Gavin finally looked up at him before looking back down, trying to hide the bruise.

Connor looked down at the floor ashamed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry..." he admitted nervously, not looking at Gavin. "I shouldn't have been such an asshole and... I'm sorry. I should have thought about you too. I shouldn't have been so selfish, I don't know what I was even thinking. I'm sorry." He said and sighed. "I understand if you... you know."  
Hank took Nines out of the room so they had some privacy. Gavin nodded slightly, taking his hand away from his eye where a big bruise was forming. "S'fine ..."  
Connor looked up a little, but still didn't look at Gavin. "You should put something quite cold on it. It'll hurt less then." He said and swallowed nervously.

"I've got a cold enough heart for it..." Gavin mumbled. He rubbed his head, his hangover hitting him as much as Nines fist had.  
Connor looked away ashamed. He had become that man who had given him wings, he was the same as him. Evil. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't show them. "I'm sorry..." he said and turned away. "I shouldn't have been so selfish... I've become him."  
"Hey..." Gavin called after him. "Come here."  
Connor bit his bottom lip, he wasn't sure if he should. After what he had done? He swallowed nervously and slowly turned around, taking some shy steps closer to the detective.

Gavin motioned to the seat next to him, wincing at he touched his eye too hard. Connor took a deep breath and sat next to Gavin hesitantly, he didn't look at the detective.  
Gavin sighed. "Safe to say I'm bad at this sort of stuff..." he mumbled.  
Connor didn't say anything, he was afraid that if he said something it'd come out wrong.  
"You're not a bad person..." Gavin mumbled, he seemed scared of saying anything. "I'm... I'm a terrible person..."

"No you're not." Connor argued without realising it. "You... can be pretty annoying sometimes... but you're not bad..." he looked down at his hands. "I'm the one who is bad... I-I made you panic so many times that I can't even count... You have been taking care of me for a while now and I can't repay you for this..."  
"I told you... I don't need you to repay me... You're not fucking indebted to me just because I decided to be an idiot and be nice... And get close to someone when I know everyone ends up leaving anyway..." He was staring at the floor, fiddling with an unlit cigarette in his hands.

"I-I didn't want to leave!" Connor shouted and stood up abruptly. He didn't know what it was, he decided that he won't bother himself with it now. He took a deep breath. "I-I thought it was better... than 'living' with some 'anomaly'... Everybody wanted me to be normal; I wasn't talking about you three then, I was talking about the others, the humans... All people panic when they see me, they freak out, animals run away... People are staring... I just can't get their murmurs and stares out of my head!" He fell to his knees and grabbed his head when he noticed his stress levels become higher. "I didn't want to go away! I really didn't!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his LED was red.

He was wrapped up in someone's arms after a moment, Gavin didn't say anything, just held him. "You came back..."  
Connor closed his eyes and tried to calm down. "I'm so sorry..." he choked out and a sob left his mouth.  
"Don't apologise..." Gavin let out a long breath. "You're the only one who's ever come back..."  
Connor's good wing wrapped itself around them. He was trying to calm himself down. His breath get a little slower and his LED changed to light red.  
"Just breathe with me..." Gavin whispered, his eyes were closed and he tried to ignore the fact that there could be people around. But Hank had known better and had made sure nobody would come near the break room for a while.


End file.
